A Wedding Revenge
by cocoaluver
Summary: The biggest news in the wizarding world: Harry Potter's wedding. Ginny gets an invitation and doesn't have a date, but needs one so it doesn't look like she's still hung up on him after he has dumped it. In need of a date, she gets Balise Zabini.
1. Default Chapter

**

* * *

**

**A Wedding Revenge **

It had been nearly two years since Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts and since the war had ended. It was so overwhelming to think about how much her life had changed after the war ended. She no longer had Hogwarts to look forward to every September and Harry Potter dumped her. She had loved since as long as she could possibly remember, using different methods to get his attention. One day it finally worked and they were happy ever since then till after that bloody war. He said that he didn't love her anymore. He didn't feel the connecting after the war and he didn't want to lie to himself anymore. He said he loved her like a sister and always will but he did not want a relationship right now and nor would her ever want a romantic relationship with her ever again. It was still hard to see him, talk to him, but Ginny managed. She hated him for the longest time after that but those wounds had healed by now. 

She was the only Weasley left unmarried. Ron and Hermione eventually confessed their feelings for each other when Ron made a public declaration of his love for her in the Great Hall during diner. Hermione went pitch red but she was beaming from ear to ear. They have been married for a year and are excepting twins in two months. Charlie has married a co-worker, Jacqueline, who is just as obsessed with dragons as he is. They made the perfect couple, as mother says, and have a little boy named David. What a little rascal he is. Bill married Fleur a few months before the war broke out and they are happily married now. They still have mom at their throats though because she wants grand-children and Fleur is not ready to take on that responsibility yet. She would much rather travel and Ginny could not blame her. Fred married Angelina and George married Desiree, an American he meet when he was on vacation who could almost out prank him and Fred. Percy was still not talking to the family but even he was happy with his marriage to Penelope.

Ginny worked at a café in Diagon Alley and did some special work for the Ministry when ever she was asked. She was pretty happy with her live but today was not going her way. She woke up late and burnt her breakfast which made her late for work. The customers were not very pleasant and then at lunch break an owl came with a letter addressed to her. It was from Harry. She was shocked. He never wrote to her and they barely talked anymore which was Ginny's fault because even when he tried to make things right with her she pushed him away from her. What was inside that letter shocked her even more then the letter itself.

"Everything ok?" her friend Luna asked as she entered the employer's lounge.

"Harry is getting married." Ginny said as she sunk into the closest chair.

"No way! When did this happen? Last I heard he was single." Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah well now he is getting married. Oh and it gets better. Guess who is getting married to?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Cho, from Hogwarts. The one he was obsessed with for the longest time. He probably never even loved me. I was just a toy he used when he waited for her to come around and be him. I can not believe this," Ginny began to sob.

"It's ok Gin. He is a bastard anyways. He smothered you when you were going out. Always wanting to be at your side, never letting you fight your own battles. You could not have lived like that much longer so let that dumb bimbo have him. You can do way better. You should probably get a date for his wedding though so it doesn't look like you are still hooked. Go and have fun and make it look like you don't give a damn he is married."

"I know but who? Who would be willing to do out with me? I mean look at me," Ginny was not an ugly girl. She did not see it but she was quite beautiful with her curly copper hair that went to her shoulders and her hazelnut colored eyes. She could get any guy she wanted at Hogwarts but was just too blind to see it.

Just then a young man barged into the lounge, "Are you just going to stand around all day or are you going to actually serve people? You know this is a restaurant."

"One minute," Ginny said angrily.

"Weasley?" the strange asked.

"Yes, do I know you?" He looked familiar, and not to mention gorgeous but she could not think of were she knew him from.

"Yah you do. Blaise Zabine. I was a year ahead of you at Hogwarts."

"Oh, a Slytherin. I remember you . Always at Malfoy's side criticizing my family," She sneered.

"Yes well things change. I am now working in the Muggle department with your father. He is quite a humorous man. I quite enjoy working with him and he talks about you all the time. Wow, does he ever like muggles though? Has he always been like that?"

"You work with my daddy? Since when and why hasn't he told me about it?" Ginny was totally confused.

"I'm going to go serve people Ginny. Is it ok if I leave you two alone in here?" Luna asked. _Someone needs to do some work around here._

"Yeah, It's ok Luna. I will be fine." Luna left and Ginny decided now was the time to get a good look at the former Slytherin and her father's co-worker.

He was tall and well built. He had dark hair that almost covered his eyes. He looked mysterious and with his chocolate colored eyes that were currently staring into hers; she could almost see them sparkle.

"I've been working with him for 7 months and as to why he never told you I can't tell you for sure about that." He then looked down at the letter in her hand. "Ah, Potter's wedding invitation."

"How do you know about that?" She snapped.

"It's all the newspaper is talking about. It's a huge deal to everyone. You know, Mr. Potter; The Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of he who can not be named, Pain in a Slytherin's Ass. I always hated that bloody bastard even after he defeated Lord Voldemort. He is too perfect to be real. All him morals and values that he himself probably does not follow."

"Oh trust me he is real. A real pain in the ass. As if he excepts me to go to his damn wedding."

"And why not? Not going would only prove how not over him you are. And that's probably why he sent you the invitation. He knows you are not seeing anyone so he wants to show that you are still hooked on the Potter."

"That's what Luna said," Ginny sighed. Blaise seemed so easy to talk to and she hardly knows him but then again her dad must trust him. "I don't have a date so I can't go. I would make a fool out of my self if I went alone. It would prove his point."

"I'll go with you," Then he almost blushed. He didn't mean to say that out loud. "I mean if you want me to, you know, make Potter jealous."

"Really? You'd do that for me," Ginny smiled. "That could be fun. Why don't you come back here tomorrow and we can talk about this a bit more. I have to get back to work. I'll see you around Blaise."

* * *


	2. Daddy Talk

"What a day!" Luna exclaimed as the throw herself onto the couch. Ginny and Luna both moved into an apartment in a Muggle community after they graduated from Hogwarts. Ginny never could stand living at home with her parents and all her brothers. After Harry broke up with her, he would still dropped by the house to visit her parents and it was just too awkward for Ginny to stand so her and Luna found a place for themselves. Her parents did not like the idea of their little girl off on her own but it was what Ginny needed to do at the time to cope.

"I think I'm going to have a little chat with my father tomorrow morning. We do have a lot to talk about." Ginny said as she poured herself and Luna a glass of Firewhiskey and put in a movie. It was their evening ritual. They come home for work, have a glass of Firewhiskey and watch a movie. It was their way to de-stress at the end of a hard day and it worked wonders for them.

"Yes, I believe you do have lots to talk about. But as of now we are not going to mention tomorrow and just watch the sexy Orlando Bloom work his own magic. Got it?" Luna said as she downed her glass and poured herself some more.

"Right you are. No more worrying for the day," Ginny sighed in content.

Waking up with a huge yawn, Ginny crawled out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and found a note from Luna.

_Gin,_

_I waitress called in sick today so I'm going to fill in for her. I know we both had today off and we were going to do something but you should go talk to your dad. I want you to find out if you can trust Blaise. Even if you can't trust him, you can at least just use him for his sexy body… hehehe. I'm just kidding but seriously go talk to your dad. When I get home we will have our normally evening ritual and could you go get a movie after you visit your dad. How does Shrek 2 sound? We have not seen that in a quite some time. I'll see you when I get back._

_Luna_

Ginny knew Luna was right. She needed to talk to her dad so she went into her room and got dressed into a black tank top with a forest green zip-up jacket and low-rise jeans. She then got into her car, which was her favorite way of transportation, and drove to the Burrow.

Once she arrived in the driveway, she hopped out of her Mini Copper and walked into her old home. She never really knocks when she comes to visit. She just walks right in and hopes that someone is home. Normally her mum greets her at the door because she hears the car coming but today she was not greeted. She did however hear voices in the kitchen. When she walked in she was greeted with the sight of Harry, Cho and her parents at the table.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" her mum asked as she rushed up to her and drew her into a hug.

"I just dropped by for a visit," Ginny said as her eyes drifted to Harry and Cho. "Actually I wanted to talk to dad about something. Do you mind if I take him away for a second and go into the living room to discuss something?"

"Sure Ginny. We were just talking about the wedding but we can take a break," her dad said as he got up and headed towards the living room.

"Don't worry. I'll have him back to planning the wedding and I'll be out of your hair in no time," Ginny said as she followed her dad.

"So what is it Ginny? What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to discuss your work partner, Blaise Zabini." Ginny said quietly.

"What?" her father asked with a confused look on his face. "How did you know Blaise was my work partner? I don't remember mentioning that to you."

"That would be because you never did mention it to me. He came by my restaurant the other day. He mentioned he was working with you now. Why did you not tell me about this? Why did I have to hear it from him?" Ginny asked.

"Well I guess it just never came up. It wasn't that I was trying to keep it from you. I know how you and Ron are about old Slytherins so I wasn't sure how you'd react. I didn't want to upset you at the time when Blaise became my partner. Blaise Zabini is a fine man. Hard-working and really dedicated to his work too. He is the best partner I have had in years and is quite young. Why would you care about this now though?"

"Well you need to promise me you won't tell anyone about this, alright? Not even mum." Ginny said as she leaned in towards her father.

"Alright I promise I won't tell a living soul. Now you have got my interest," her father said curiously.

"We are going to the wedding together. He is going to be my date. I wanted to make sure I could trust him and that you liked him enough not to care if I went with him. I wanted to make sure I could trust him and being as you do I now know I can."

"You want to go to Harry's wedding with him? Blaise Zabini? You aren't even a couple though." Her dad had a puzzled look on his face.

Yes, I believe that is what I said and I know we aren't a couple but no one else knows that. I can't go without a date. You know after everything that happened, I couldn't bear it. Do you understand? Blaise was kind enough to offer to be my date."

"Well you have my approval and I completely understand. I was never comfortable with you seeing Harry. You did not seem right for each other but at the time you made each other happy. If you feel the need to go with anyone then I'm glad you are going with him. I'd trust him with my live."

"I'd better be off. Thank you so much for our little talk. I really appreciate it. I need to get a movie for tonight," Ginny said while she turns towards the exit. "I think we are going to watch Shrek 2, me and Luna." Ginny said as she made her way into the kitchen with her dad.

"Movies?" Cho asked with a puzzled look on her face. She did not know the first thing about Muggles being as she was a pureblood wizard.

"Nevermind," Ginny said in her sweetest voice possible. "I'm off mum. You should drop by the restaurant sometime so we can catch up."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Speaking of your restaurant, we were wondering if we could use it for the wedding reception," Cho asked. Ginny herself was not invited to the reception and that made it awkward for her to ask Ginny to use her restaurant.

"Sure, I don't see a problem. Someone has to owl us at the restaurant and make the arrangement though. Just like everyone else. What day are you planning it?" Meanwhile in Ginny's head she was screaming; _The nerve of these people. Them wanting to have their wedding reception at my restaurant after everything that has happened. And my family agreeing to it. Bloody morons._

"On May 5th. Two days before the wedding," Harry replied. "You are attending the wedding right?"

"Oh course. I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said as she winked to her father. "I'll be bringing a date as well."

"Really?" Her mum asked. "You never mentioned you were seeing anyone. Is it someone we know?"

"I know I haven't mentioned it but it's a new thing. He is wonderful though. A gorgeous, brilliant and hard-working man. I think you might know him. He went to Hogwarts in Harry, Hermione and Ron's year but you will all have to wait and see who he is at the wedding. Anyways I'm off I will talk to you about the arrangement later. Bye everyone," she bounced out of the house and into her car. _This is going to be interesting._


	3. Bridal party

Ginny was a nervous wreck. Tonight was the bridal party; the one that she was hosting for Cho, the girl she despised. Even at Howgarts Ginny never really liked her. She always looked so perfect no matter what she was doing. She looked like a plastic doll for the most part too, or at least that's what Ginny and Luna always thought. How can one girl pretend to be so unreal and plastic? Anyways, Ginny figured that Luna and herself would sneak away in employee room when the others got drunk and talked about Cho's wedding all night. Ginny was so not in the mood to deal with that at the moment.

Just the other day Luna and Ginny went shopping for Ginny's dress. It took forever to find something that looked dazzling. It either clashed with her hair or freckles or Ginny thought it was ugly. They finally decided to go to a shop by their apartment. Luna had shopped there before and knew there would be something there Ginny would adore. Cho and Harry's wedding wasn't going to be like a normal wizard wedding; they were going to have a traditional muggle wedding so everyone had to wear muggle gowns. Harry was only inviting wizards and witches but he was fond of muggle wear.

Luna and Ginny spent thirty minutes looking through the racks till Ginny found it; this was the perfect dress. She went and tried it on and it looked perfect. It clung to all the right places, showing off her curves. It was a forest green, strapless dress with black sparkles around the bottom. It didn't clash with her hair neither.

"You look gorgeous Gin," Luna exclaimed.

"Thanks. You think Blaise will like it?" Ginny asked as she twirled around in a circle.

"Trying to look good for him are you?" Luna asked even though she knew the answer.

"Well he is my date so why shouldn't I try to look nice for him?" Ginny said defensively.

"True. You'd better go pay for that so we can get to work on time."

"Alright, Luna. Let's go." Ginny said.

Now Ginny was in the process of getting ready for the Bridal party. She had gotten the staff of her restaurant to wait there a bit before the people were suppose to show up. Ginny had been at the restaurant, getting it ready since the morning and hadn't had anytime to think about what to wear. Luna had already left and Ginny only had half an hour till she was suppose to be there. She dug through her closet, throwing everything on the floor and making the room a complete mess until she found a black spaghetti strap dress that went up to her knees. _Perfect_ Ginny thought. She then proceeded to put on her make up and then she was out the door, already 20 minutes late.

Everyone was already there once Ginny arrived. She was greeted by Hermione squeezing her into a big hug. She had been dating Ron for 2 ½ years now and from what he told Ginny he was planning on proposing to her soon. Ginny was happy for the two of them because Ginny loved Hermione like a sister.

"We were almost going to start without you Ginny," Cho said. "We thought you weren't going to show."

"Well you know me, I'm always behind schedule," Ginny plastered a fake smile on her face. "You have to excuse me though. I need to go back and see if everything is running smoothly."

Ginny turned her back to the girls right when Luna ran out from the kitchen. "Ginny there's someone here to see you," she smirked. "He says it's really important that he talks to you. He needs to get a few details from you about the…you know…thing."

"HE is here?" Ginny asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yah he is and I must say he looks scrumptious."

"Who's Luna talking about? Who's here to see you?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend. I'll be back in one second." Ginny didn't answer Hermione's entire question but she didn't care and all she wanted to do at the moment was see Blaise.

She entered the kitchen and there he was, leaning on the counter with that adorable smirk. "There you are."

"Yah, here I am," Ginny said as she twirled around. "Bachelorette party out there. It's going to get pretty scary later on. All the drunken girls are going to be complaining and crying about not being married. Then there will be Cho bragging about Harry and the fact she is about to marry the boy who lived."

"Isn't that sad? And poor you have to sit through it all right?"

"Yes I do. So why did you travel all the way over to my little restaurant to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted me to pick you up or if I'd meet you there for the wedding?"

"Well I have to be there early because Harry wants his whole "family" there for moral support. I don't consider myself part of his family for one second. So why don't you meet me there. You need an invitation to get in so I'll give you mine," Ginny walked towards a drawer where she left the invitation. "Here you go. Won't they be shocked to see Blaise, a Slytherin, is coming to Harry Potter's wedding?"

"Yes, no doubt they will be shocked. Ok well I guess that's all I came here for then. I'd better go. I was visiting Draco when I realized I hadn't discussed this detail with you. He was ranting that his wife Pansy was spending all his money on their daughter. Also he isn't impressed that Potter is getting all this attention about his wedding. They are still competing about most things now."

"I know. You would think they would give it up by now. I mean they are full grown adults. I'd better get back in there too. I'll see you at the wedding and you know you are suppose to wear muggle clothing right?"

"Yah I know. Have fun tonight and don't get to drunk. I'm not sure what kind of drunk you are but I'm sure you don't want to one of those girls crying about not being married. I'll be seeing you," he lifted her hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss before leaving.

"Yah, I'll be seeing you," Ginny whispered.

She then made her way out the party where the girls were on their second round of drink, discussing the wedding of course.

"There are going to be lots of people there from school. All of my friends and his, but I don't think we invited any Slytherins, those evil gits. I don't see why they were trusted during the war. It's so obvious they were all Death Eaters."

Ginny of course knew of one Slytherin who would be there. She also couldn't believe Cho would say those things. Some Slytherins were key player in the war. Not that she would know. Cho didn't participate during in and stayed behind. Once the wounded came back she took care of Harry. Ginny always thought that was the reason Harry broke up with her.

As the night began to come to a close, Ginny and Luna could be found in the kitchen drinking by them selves. "All she is doing is bitching and moaning. I can't stand her with her high and mighty attitude."

"She is the queen bitch and is marrying the perfect guy. He'll give her everything she wants and all the publicity. I'm sick and tired of seeing her face in the newspaper for marrying Harry Potter." Luna sighed. "I think I'm going to head home for the night. Most of the girls have left by now so will you close up once the last one leaves."

"Sure I will. You look beat anyways Luna. We missed our distressing ritual tonight too. I guess we'll have to make up for it later."

Ginny walked out of the kitchen to find Cho and Hermione. "Why were you hiding in the kitchen?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Was that guy in there?"

"No he was not. He left a long time ago."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Cho asked.

"No. Can't a guy visit a girl without her friends thinking to far into it?"

"I guess so Gin, I just thought it would be good if you had a boyfriend. I mean you spend all your spare time with Luna. You don't get out too must, neither." Hermione pointed out.

"Are GAY?" Cho practically yelled.

"No you idiot. I just don't want a bloody boyfriend. Anyways I do have a date for your wedding. It's not like I'm bring Luna to that."

"You have a date? Since when and why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked with a hurt tone.

"I do have a date and I didn't say anything because it is a surprise."

"It's probably Luna," Cho said as she tried to get up but landed on the floor.

"No, and your drunk. I should get you two home."

Ginny took an anti-drunk potion the twins just made and drink the two drunk ladies home. She dropped them off at their homes. Then proceeded to go home, hop into bed and have pleasant dreams of Blaise and the wedding.

A/N – I know I haven't posted anything for a while and this was abit short but exams are starting to come up so I haven't had too much time. Oncesummer vacation starts I'll try and post something up more often.Thank you for the reviews.

Ehlonna - Thanks for the review and hopefully I'll be able to keep it fun and interesting for you.

Anime4u2 - Thanks, I'll continue to make Ginny funny and hopefully the rest of the story will be jsut as funny too.

IceAngel3 - Thanks and I'll try updating more.

Lady Ghost - Thanks. I'm glad you thought it was funny and I'm hoping the rest will be funny too.

IslandGirl-11 - Thanks. I love Blaise and Ginny fics too. And Draco and Ginny but I don't think those ones are as possible.

firebreath - Thanks. In the next chapter, the wedding one, I'll make sure to describe in full what Blaise looks like.

Bambiky - Thanks, I'll continue to write more, hopefully also longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know I don't think I've ever been so bloody nervous in my entire life and it's not even my wedding," Ginny said with a sigh.

"It's not going to the wedding that's making you nervous Gin, well maybe its part of the reason. The main reason is you have a scrumptious date who you'd love to shag all night long instead of going to Harry bloody Potter's wedding." Luna said.

A pillow was whipped across the room, heading towards Luna's head. "That is not true. I do not want to shag him," Ginny glared at Luna.

"So what you are telling me is that you've never pictured yourself on top of him, running your hands over his sweaty, built upper torso which is due to all that Quidditch practice? That is what you are saying right? You've never imagined what it would be like? Because I sure have and I'm not going on a date with him."

"LUNA!" Ginny screeched. "That's wrong, you don't even know him and neither do I."

"That never stops people from actually having sex so do you really expect me to believe you don't picture it because 'you don't even know him' because I know you better then that Ginny Weasley. There has been a few guys who you've shagged senseless and barely caught their name. Therefore you have no reason to give me that I barely know him crap."

"I know but it's just, well he's kind of different. I'll admit I've had one too many thoughts of shagging with him but I'm going to a wedding with him where I will pretend I've been dating him, not shagging him. I couldn't shag him. He works with a dad. Can you imagine if he knew the images running through my head and what I wish I could do to his work partner? He'd think he raised some kind of slut. And my brothers would knock him senseless. For any of those nameless guys I wouldn't care if my brothers beat the living daylights out of them because I didn't have any feelings for the guys but not Blaise. I don't want to shag him and have my brothers find out. I want them to get to know him. I want them to like him and not scare him away. I just don't want him to be like the rest; just a week thing you know?"

"It's alright. Things won't be like that anymore. He won't just be some guy who comes and goes, leaving you heartbroken. He's not Potter; unless he is Potter, just in disguise and it's possible with all the spells we have. He killed the real Blaise and took his place to be with you. Wow, my imagination is running wild. Harry is too retarded to come up with a scheme like that. On a more serious note though, you are going to have a bloody brilliant time at the wedding tomorrow and if not you will end up here, in our living room, drunk avec moi _(a/n avec moi is French for with me, just in case some people do not know. I took French so I wanted to add that to Luna's speech)_. Either way is a win-win situation."

"I guess you are right. Now I'm off to bed and tomorrow you will help doll me up for my date."

"I'm looking forward to it. I just wish I could be there to see the faces of shock. The ex-lover of Harry Potter shows up with a best looking guy at the wedding and is happier then ever."

"Good night Luna," Ginny said as she made her way to her room.

" 'Night Gin."

Blaise was sitting on a couch drinking firewhiskey with Draco Malfoy the night before the big day. "I can not believe you are going with the little weaslette to Potter's wedding."

"I know. It's pretty bloody strange. She has changed a lot since school. She's gorgeous now, but then again she was at school too. All the guys drooled over her but Ron scared them away with his evil glares. Not to mention she has the best restaurant I have ever seen. It bets those extravagant places we go to all the time."

"I'll believe that when I see it Blaise. I don't think anything can top that last place we went too. The meal was scrumptious."

"Anyways, now that you've gone off topic to meals, I'd better get home and get some rest."

"Wait a minute. You still haven't explained why you are doing this." Draco cut him off by the door.

"Well I went to her restaurant and she just got the news. I went into the back because I wanted some food and no one was serving. She looked so gorgeous, angry that I interpreted her conversation but so upset. I couldn't stop myself. I did the only thing I could think of to take away the hurt that was showing all over her face."

"How bloody romantic," Draco sneered. "You can go now. But you have got to tell me all the details about the wedding. Leave nothing out. Tell me all Potter facial expressions and everything. Got it?"

"I never expected to do anything else. I will be seeing you later."

'I hate these bloody alarm clocks. So loud and annoying. I'd better get up,' she thought as she stretched and got out of bed. Entering the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of steaming coffee.

"No time to sit. We have got to get you looking like a smoking babe by noon," Luna yelled as she started to yank Ginny out of the chair, spilling the coffee everywhere.

"Look what you did. There's bloody hot coffee all over me."

"Nothing a little spell can't fix," Luna muttered a spell under her breath. "There all better. Now let me get to work. You'll be a masterpiece when I'm finished with you."

After a few hours of pain and tortured, Ginny was able to look at herself in a mirror. "You are a miracle worker, Luna. Why didn't you become a beautician?"

"Because I would much rather spend my time in my own restaurant, working with my best friend."

"Aw, Hallmark moment," Ginny admired herself in the mirror again. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a few pieces hanging out, and her red hair seemed a little bit less noticeable. For her eyes, Luna had not done too much, just a bit of eyeliner and a neutral color on her eyelids. There was a bit of blush applied to her checks and her lips were glossy. "I look gorgeous. Thank you, Luna. It's perfect."

"Well a perfect person can only make perfect things," Luna joked. "Now move your arse and get going or you will be late."

"I know. I still have to change in to my dress and I'll be ready to go."

"You can borrow my black shoes; you know the ones with big heels and straps?"

"Thanks so much. I love those shoes," Ginny gushed.

"I know. Oh, by the way I made a tiny change to your dress."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Don't freak out or anything. Just look at it and it's only a tiny little spell that can be reversed."

"It had better look good," Ginny went to her closet and found the dress that had once been a puffy, floor length green dress with black sparkles. It was now a bit past her knees, with not too many sparkles. It had spaghetti straps now, instead of being strapless and hung to all her curves. It looked amazing. "Luna. You are really spoiling me by making me looked so great."

"Well I hate Harry and I want him to regret dumping you so you have to look prefect and that dress kind of didn't show any of your body off. This way you can get Harry to miss you and Blaise to want to shag you."

"We are NOT going to shag Luna. I have to go. I will tell you all about it later."

"Have fun! Steal some cake for me.," Luna yelled after Ginny.

When Ginny arrived at the place of the wedding, her family and Harry were already there. Leaving on her coat, that covered her dress, she walked up to the group.

"Ginny!" Hermione greeted her. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Luna did everything for me. I'm hopeless with makeup," she beamed to close friend.

After greeting all of her family, Harry came up to her and gave her a hug, "Thanks for coming.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Where is your date Ginny?" her mom asked.

"Gin-Gin has a date?" Fred said.

"It can't be! Our little Ginny-poo has grown up into a woman who has boy toys," George gave Ginny a tap on the back. "Jolly good for you."

"Ginny doesn't have boy toys! She's too young, right, Ginny?" Ron sounded outraged.

"I'm not too young Ronald, but my date is not a boy toy, George. He's my boyfriend."

"Well congrats Gin. I'd like to meet him." Charlie told her sincerely.

"Ya, that is good. Now all he has to do is pass our little test and everything will be fine," Bill said with a chuckle.

"I'm sure anyone Ginny picks will be fine. She has good taste," Percy said.

"Who is this chap anyway Gin? Do we know him?" Harry asked.

"You will all have to wait and see, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione and Dad know him. Percy might remember him. He was in Ron's year. Anyways why are we here so early?"

"It's not early. The wedding starts in an hour. People will start showing up in minutes." Harry said with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Well if that's so I'm going to go outside for a bit and wait for some people to start showing up. I will see you all later."

After about half an hour of people coming and entering the church, Ginny began thinking and wondering _'what would happen if Blaise didn't show. She'd make a foul of herself.'_

"You know I don't think I've ever seen someone look as amazing as you do right now."

Ginny swung around. "You're here!"

"What did you think I'd be a no show? I wouldn't miss this for the world. The look on Potter's face will be priceless. But you know, last night I got to thinking about something?"

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in close to her, so close she could smell his cologne, and whispered in her ear, "Well we have to look like a couple. Do couple-like things and one of those things is kissing. The first time you kiss someone, it can be awkward. We want people to think we have been dating for awhile so I think we should have a practice go."

Before she could respond, he's lips were on hers. His hand went to the small of her back and pulled her closer and her arms reached around his neck. At first it all seemed like an innocent kiss until Ginny moaned into his mouth and he lost any control he had. He used his tongue to probe her mouth open, begging to enter. She obliged willingly. His tongue made little circles along the roof of her mouth as she suck on his bottom lip. Blaise started to caress her cheekbone with his thumb as he kissed her harder. Finally the couple came up for air.

"Well I don't think we will have any problems convincing them we don't normally kiss," Ginny said, she face flushed.

"Ya, I think we are good with that," Blaise said, as he tried to catch his breath. Offering Ginny his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes and we shall make a scene."

_A/N – This might be the last update for the next few weeks. I'm going out of town in a week so unless I get a chance to add one more chapter, I'm sorry that it will take sometime for the next chapter. Just wanted to tell everyone so you don't think I forgot about the story. Anyways thanks for the great reviews. If I don't get to update before I leave, I'll make an extra long chapter when I get back. _

Superspunky7 - The wedding is going to be in the next chapter and you'll have to wait and see if Harry gets jealous. Glad you like it.

TheDiamondSea - Thanks for the review and hope you like the rest of the story.

SnowDevil334 - I'll try and make sure I update fast. Thanks for the review.

MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – I didn't realize that mistake. I think I'm going to have it that they are married and fix the mistake in chapter 3. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing.

ExtremeDancer – I'm glad you like it and thanks for the great review.

Anime4u2 – Cho will be even meaner in the next few chapters, Harry too probably. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too.


	5. Ceremony

'This is it,' Ginny thought to herself as clutched onto Blaise's hand.

The couple entered the door quietly and nobody noticed them at first. They made their way down the aisle, to the front of the church, where the Weasley and their guests were to be seated. Heads began to turn as they pasted the guests. Ginny could hear people whisper things like 'That's the young Weasley girl with Mr. Zabine', 'Isn't that Harry former girlfriend with a former Slytherin', 'That can't be Ginny Weasley with Blaise Zabine'. The comments went on and on. All shocked that Ginny was at Harry Potter's wedding with somebody, let alone a former Slytherin.

Finally they reached Ginny family, who were by now staring in shock, along with everyone else. Trying to break the silence, Ginny leaned towards Blaise and whispered loud enough for her family and Harry to hear, "What is everyone staring at? I know you are gorgeous Blaise but this is ridiculous."

Blaise tried to stop from laughing at Ginny's remake. To make things a little more comfortable he decided he needed to say something, "Hello everyone. It's really nice to finally meet you. Ginny's told me so much about everyone one of you. Congratulations on your wedding Mr. Potter."

Harry sneered at Blaise, not even acknowledging his gesture. "Well everyone, this is my surprise date, Blaise Zabine. Surprise!" Ginny said, with a weak laugh at the end.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blaise. I'm glad Ginny has found someone who will treat her right," Charlie said. Charlie never really approved of Ginny dating Harry. He knew it would end up with Ginny's heart broken. He still liked Harry and all but as a boyfriend to his only sister, he disliked it. He was disappointed when Ginny came crying to him the night Harry broke up with her. He threatened to torture Harry with a curse he learnt, but Ginny wouldn't let him. He was glad she was over him and had moved on to a nice looking, young man.

"He's a bloody Slytherin. What the hell is Ginny thinking?" Ron said in a loud whisper to no one in particular.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you say such a thing? Slytherins helped in the war just as much as anyone else. Blaise is a great man and I do not except anymore comments like those unless you want some bat-boogeys coming your way!" Ginny practically screamed.

"It's alright Ginny," Blaise comforted her as he placed an arm protectively around her waist. "I don't mind. In fact I excepted it."

"Well you bloody well should mind and should not except it. My brother is an over-sized git and you do not deserve that kind of treatment. He does this to any guy who shows any interest in me. Well that is except for Harry and we all know how that turned out. And Ronald, Dad approves of Blaise so get over yourself, you stupid arse!"

"Ginny, watch your language, young lady! We are not going to cause a scene at Harry's wedding. Everyone is staring. Lets all just take our places and wait for Cho to arrive," Mrs. Weasley said calmly, even though everyone knew she was about to get really angry at the lot for causing so much noise.

"Dad, how can you approve of this?" Ron hissed as he made his way to his seat. He could not believe Ginny would do such a thing. Ginny was a good girl and Slytherins were just bad. Blaise was the second worst too. Always with Malfoy, who was the worst, and insulting the family.

"I work with Mr. Zabine and there is no reason not to trust him. You know Ginny is right. Get over this whole Slytherin thing this instead or I will allow Ginny to do more then bat-boogeys to you. Can't you see she is happy?" Mr. Weasly said sternly. If he didn't know any better he would say the couple was actually in love. The way they looked at each other, so fondly, and the way Blaise put his arm around her. Mr. Weasley thought it was a splendid idea if it turned out they were not truly acting at all.

The whole ceremony went by smoothly, not to mention boring. Ginny caught Blaise yawning a few times and had to nudge him to stop, but ended up giggling at him. Even though she hated the couple, she didn't want to be rude. It was after all one of the most important days of a person's life when they go down the aisle. All the hatred Ginny held could not stop her from being polite during the ceremony. But that still wouldn't stop her from making a scene at the reception, if it happened.

Finally, it was over. The couple had exchanged rings, Cho got a huge diamond, Harry got to kiss the bride, and they both made their way back down the aisle. "Did you see who Ginny showed up with?" Cho hissed in Harry's ear.

"Unfortunately I did. She is rather naïve to think that git cares two-damns about her," Harry replied in a whisper.

"Not only that but he might ruin our wedding. Having a former Slytherin here was something I wanted to avoid."

"We can't ask him to leave. Ginny would go with him because she is so bloody stubborn. If she was left alone with him it would be a catastrophe." Harry replied as he waved to everyone. "Let's just enjoy our day and talk to Ginny about this in private at the wedding reception."

"She's coming to the reception?"

"Yes, remember we decided to invite her. After all it is being held at her restaurant."

"I know but that means Zabini will be there," Cho pouted.

"We will think of a plan once we get into the car and are at our new home. We have two hours to come up with a plan and get ready for the reception," Harry told her.

"Ohh, I can't wait to se it. You spoil me by giving me everything I always wanted; a new home, a beautiful car, the fastest broom. You are the best you know," Cho gushed.

"Yes I do know. Nothing is too much for you my darling," Harry said as they entered their car.

Ginny and Blaise had waited until everyone else had started to exit until they got up from their seats and made their way to the church doors. "Well that went fairly well," Blaise sighed.

"It went better then I excepted it to go. If it wasn't for my mum we would been up there arguing for ages. Harry was stunned speechless though," Ginny smiled at the look on his face. It was pure shock.

"Did you see the looks he kept giving me during the ceremony? If looks could kill you'd be dateless right," Blaise laughed.

"I know, but then you provoked him by leaning really close to me whenever he looked over," Ginny smiled at the memory.

"You know you loved it!" Blaise teased.

Blushing, Ginny replied, "Ya, I did actually. Getting Potter mad was off my mind for a bit."

"I had a great time, you know? Even if we don't get Potter mad or jealous, I don't think I'll care all that much," Blaise confided.

"Me, too. But it's not over yet. Not even close. We have a reception to attend. I have to go check in at the restaurant to makes sure everything is running smoothly. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Blaise replied.

"Alright, excellent! I'll go tell my parents I'm leaving to go to the restaurant," Ginny said happily.

"Alright, I'll come with you," Blaise said as he followed behind Ginny.

"I'm heading off to the restaurant. I will see you all there and hopefully some of you will have matured for a two year old into an adult. I know, that's excepting too much but a girl can dream. But no wise ass comments and everything will be fine," Ginny smiled and turned to leave.

"Ginny I will not tolerate language like that from you. Even if you don't leave with me anymore I can still put you on my lap for a spanking," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"And what will you do about Ronald? I don't think you can get him on your lap?" Ginny commented.

"Ronald isn't the one who needs some soap in the mouth to wash it out," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"No, he's just being juvenile and immature and rude to my date and boyfriend," Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, you are making a scene," Mrs Weasley stated.

"Mum, I agree with Ginny. Ron is being a pompous arse and all you do is yell at Ginny to be quiet. Doesn't seem fair now does it?" Bill added to the conversation.

"Bill Weasley, do not start with me today. It is a stressful day helping organize a wedding for Harry and I do not want to argue with any of you," Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"But you are acting like it is all Ginny's fault but it isn't. It's Ron's. I am with Ginny on this one. He's acting like an arse," Bill continued.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Ron yelled at his brother.

"I know that," Bill replied.

"I think we all need to cool down a little bit," Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Now, I think we all acting immature here. Ginny has a point though Ron. Slytherins helped in the war and I think you need to get over this old feud. If you chose not to do so then I do not want to hear another word out of you about Blaise. Molly, it is not all Ginny's fault and you should not yell at her for cursing. You curse all the time so if you don't want her to curse then don't curse yourself. I am going home to get ready for the reception. If anyone wants to join me that is fine but not another word on this discussion."

"But…" Ron started.

"No buts about it. We will be seeing you and Blaise at the reception Ginny. Then after the reception, once the guests have left we will have a family discussion. Blaise you are welcomed in the discussion if you chose. If you would rather not, that is perfectly accpeptable. Goodbye for now."

"Thanks daddy." Ginny hugged her father. "You too, Bill. I miss having you around."

"I miss being around you too. I'll see you later, Gin," Bill gave her a hug.

"Goodbye everyone. It was a real pleasure meeting you all," Blaise said politely.

"It was nice meeting you too," Charlie and Bill replied.

"We don't really remember you from Hogwarts," George said.

"But we'll give you a chance for Ginny's sake. Nice meeting you," Fred finished.

"Thanks," Blaise said with a nod.

"Well I do remember you from Hogwarts and you were horrible and I should know. I was Head Boy. You and that Malfoy character gave me lots of extra work. Then again, there most be something special about you if Ginny picked you. I'll be seeing you at the reception. We'll talk then," Percy said.

"Yes, it would be nice to get a chance to talk at the reception," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you all for being so supportive," Ginny glared at Ron. "We'd better be going. WE have to stop at my place so I can pick up something and then head to restaurant. I will see you all there. Bye," Ginny grabbed Blaise hand and left.

"Well you will be busy at the reception," Ginny laughed.

"I was hoping of doing something else at the reception," Blaise said in a suggestive tone.

"Well that will have to wait. You have to talk to the whole Weasley clad. Good luck with that. Let's go," Ginny said, still giggling at the fact Blaise would have to sit through lectures with all her family members.

_A/N: I did this chapter really fast so I could post it before I went out of town so if there are lots of spelling mistakes I'm really sorry. I'll go over it when I get back and fix mistakes. Hope you like the chapter and I won't be able to update for a few weeks. I haven't forgotten about the story and I'll write a new, long chapter when I get back._

_Blondestbrunette – thanks for the review and hope you like the new chapter._

_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – And there'll be more romance in the next few chapters. Thanks for reviewing._

_superspunky7 – Thanks for the great review. Aww was the effect I was going for so that's good. Hope you like the next chapters._

_Bambiky – Thanks, I'll try to make all the chapters good and write as soon as I can. _

_Da-manta-ray – Thanks, hope you like this chapter too._

_filthylittlemudblood – Ginny'Blaise doesn't seem to be as popluar as some other ships. I'm honored that mine is your first one. Hope you like it enough to read some more Blaise/Ginny fics. Thanks for reviewing._

_ExtremeDancer – Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked the story and Ginny/Blaise action._

_Anime4u2 – I don't not like Harry. In some fics I like him too, but in others I don't. I needed him to be mean in this one to start the whole Ginny/Blaise thing. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing._

_IslandGirl-11 – Thanks for the review. I'll ake sure to update as soon as I get back from my trip._

_Ehlonna – Hope the family's reaction. I didn't put much of Harry's reaction but I'll do that in the next chapter. Thanks for the review._

_Cocoa-latte – Thanks. I'm glad you like my story. You'll see Cho and Harry green with envy in the next chapter._


	6. Little talks

Blaise and Ginny stopped by Ginny's home to check if Luna had left and for Ginny change shoes. She hated dancing in high heels and she was going to be doing a lot of dancing tonight.

"So this if Ginny's home?" Blaise commented as he looked around. He stood in the middle of the living room where there was a large television and two lazy-boy chairs with a small table separating them. The wall was surrounded by pictures of Luna and Ginny, Ginny's family and what Blaise could only assume was Luna's family.

"Ya," Ginny replied as she stuck her head out of her room. "That's the area where me and Luna relax after work with a movie and firewhiskey. Speaking of Luna, she must have left already. I got my shoes so we get going."

Blaise didn't look like he was really paying much attention to Ginny talk. He was grinning at a picture on the wall where Ginny was first trying bungee jumping with Luna. Ginny looked terrified in the picture.

"That looks like…um…fun; something muggle I'm assuming. What is it?" Blaise asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's called bungee jumping and yes, it's a muggle thing. If you are interested, well then maybe after the wedding we can try it out," Ginny suggested.

"Well it looks kind of dangerous but if you can do it then I'll have no problem handling it," he teased.

"We will see about that, tough boy. Let's go," as Ginny tugged on him arm to get him moving.

Instead he pulled her towards him and whispered huskily, "you know, I can't seem it get that kiss out of my head."

"Really?" Ginny asked softly.

"Really," Blaise said before claiming her mouth. Ginny of course did not mind. She too couldn't get it out of her head and was happy to have a repeat of it. Every thought about the other kiss and Harry's wedding were swept out of her mind as Blaise began sucking on her lower lip and caressing her jaw with his thumb. Ginny started to push Blaise backwards to find something solid to lean on and ended up bumping into a lazy-boy chair, causing the couple to topple over onto it.

Ginny smirked wickedly as Blaise looked shocked to find himself sitting on a chair with Ginny straddling his hips. "Shouldn't – we – be – going," Blaise said in between Ginny's searing kisses.

"We should but for now Luna can take care of the restaurant. We still have 1 and a half hours," Ginny said against Blaise neck. Blaise could not argue with that. His checks were flushed as she continued to suck and bite his neck. Deciding he needed to take some control of the situation before he melted away, he grabbed Ginny by the bottom which made her jump. She stopped doing what she was doing to smirk at him. He then proceeded to flip their positions, so he was on top of her. Before things could get too out of hand there was a knock on the door. Ginny pushed Blaise off of her and onto the floor. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, bloody hell."

Blaise stood up from the floor, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry Blaise," Ginny said with sincerity. "I was just really startled. It could be my brothers."

The knocking grew louder, "It's alright. You should probably answer that and if it's a brother I should run like hell."

"I'll make it up to you," Ginny said in a suggestive tone. She opened the door to find Luna waiting impatiently.

Looking at Ginny's flushed face, Luna started giggling, "I'm so sorry to…um…interrupt but your parents and brothers just got to the restaurant and wanted to see you and Blaise. They said you were coming after the wedding was done. I can see you just got a little distracted so no biggy and me being the best friend that I am, told them you both were in the back with the kitchen staff. I also told them not to go and bother you. You were working," she poked her head around the corner and waved at Blaise, who looked very embarrassed. "Nice to see you again, Blaise. Anyways get your arses down to the restaurant now. I don't want to be caught covering."

Ginny closed the door and laughed. Blaise thought she'd never stop but eventually she composed herself. "We'd better get going then," she told him with a smirk.

"Wouldn't want to get Luna into trouble," Blaise replied.

"Oh course not."

Ginny noticed Blaise looked a little pale once then got to the kitchen in the restaurant. There was back doors that they went through so they wouldn't get caught, "You ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm about to go into the lion's den. Do you think I'm ok? I'm not even dating you and I'm about to go face your SIX brothers," Blaise said as if it was obvious.

"Well I can make it up to you."

"And how to you plan on doing that?"

"Well I'll start by doing this," Ginny leaned in and gave him a few butterfly kisses. "Then I could take you out to dinner after we go bungee jumping. We wouldn't want to do it before because you might lose whatever you ate."

"You mean a real date?" Blaise asked like the idea was scandalous. "What will people say?" he teased.

"Well, you know, only if you want it to be," Ginny said, unsure of herself.

"Ya, I think that would be great," Blaise replied with a smile.

"After supper we could go back to my apartment and continue with what Luna interrupted," Ginny suggested as she exited the kitchen.

Blaise had no choice but to follow suit. As soon as he exited the room the twins each took one of his arms and carried him away. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, how are you doing these days? I'm Fred by the way, just so you don't mistake me for George."

"Yup, Fred is wearing a Green suit and I, George, am wearing a black suit. I just noticed how Slytherin that looks. Oh well there isn't much we can do now."

"Yes, George, there isn't. So Blaise, what exactly are you intentions with our Ginny?" Fred asked seriously.

"Well…I…um…they are…" Blaise was starting to sweat and turn red.

"Haha, look George. He's taking us seriously."

"I do believe he is. Never take us serious mate. Well except when we say,"

"If you hurt Ginny, we will make sure there will be no more Zabines produced by you. Understand?" George finished for Fred.

"Crystal clear," Blaise gulped.

"Great, well I have an excellent feeling about you, don't you George?" Fred asked.

"An excellent feeling. Well I think we have covered everything, do stop by our shop for a chat some day, will you?"

"Definitely," Blaise said with relief, glad two of them were done. Now just four brothers and two parents to go.

As soon as the twins left, Bill, or was it Charlie, came over. "Hi there, I'm Bill."

"Hi, good to meet you."

"You look nervous. Mum smells fear so I'd try to calm down. Some firewhiskey might help that," Bill commented as he pulled out two shot glasses.

"Thanks, I really need this," Blaise confided as he downed his glass.

"So you and Ginny, eh?" Bill said causally.

"Ya, she is really great. She's taking me bungee jumping sometime soon. I'm bloody terrified of heights," Blaise whispered.

"Well it will be interesting to see how you do then," Bill said with a laugh. "Anyways I know everyone wants to talk to you and everyone's going to tell not to hurt her or they will kill you or they don't approve. I think you will hear it enough tonight so I won't say it. I want you to keep Ginny happy, alright?"

"I will do my best and thanks," Blaise said gratefully.

"No problem, now Percy wants to talk to you. He isn't all that bad, just don't get on a political discussion with him or show any signs of interest in his job or you'll be here for hours."

"Ok," Blaise nodded as Bill left and was replaced by Percy. "Hello Percy."

"Blaise," Percy said with a nod. "Now I want to know a few details I need to know before I will be finished with you."

"Ok, fire away with the questions," Blaise replied.

"First of all will you be able to support Ginny if the relationship gets serious? Do you own a house or do you live off someone else? Do you have a good job? How many owls did you get in school? Did you even pass school? Are you into the dark arts? Did you worship he-who-most-not-be-named? Will you spend time with Ginny? Will you give her what she needs? And do you love her?" Percy said in one breath.

Blaise looked shocked, not knowing where to start, "Well I have enough money to be able to support Ginny and I do own a house. In fact it's my parents' mansion; they left it to me when they died. I have an excellent job working with your farther. I received 10 owls at school. I just missed Divinations. I did in fact pass school and am in no way interested in the dark arts. I do not or did not worship he-who-must-not-be-named. I will spend as much time with Ginny as I possibly can and give her anything she needs. And as for if I well…umm….love her….well it's…umm…a little close into the relationship to tell."

"Great. That satisfies my questions. I guess Charlie will want his turn now. Nice talking to you," Percy said, extending his hand.

"Nice meeting you," Blaise responded and shook his hand.

"Blaise, I guess it's my turn now," Charlie said as Percy left to go talk to Bill, Fred and George.

"It would seem that way," Blaise said with a smile.

"So how are you holding up?"

"Not too bad. I guess you are leaving the worst for last though," Blaise said while looking over at Ron. "So far I've gotten off easy."

"Yes well count yourself lucky. If Ron or Mum would have came first you would have ran away by now," Charlie told him.

"Well thanks for giving me something to look forward to," Blaise looked terrified.

"No problem mate. Well actually it's probably only Ron. Dad has probably calmed Mum down by now so she shouldn't be too bad. I think she thinks that if Ginny isn't going to be with Harry then she shouldn't be with anyone, especially a Slytherin," Charlie explained.

"To tell the truth, I thought your whole family would be like that but so far everyone has been really nice," Blaise confessed.

"Ya, well I'd watch out for Fred and George. They like to play practical jokes on the new people," Charlie warned.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Blaise responded gratefully.

"Well anyways, I'll give you the whole speech now and leave so dad can come over. Ginny's a great girl. She's spunky, energetic, independent, confident, caring and loving. That's just a few of her wonderful traits. For her to even bring you as a date means you are a very lucky person. She never introduces us to her date; I think you can see why, so that makes you pretty special. Now, I don't want you to hurt Ginny because I think Harry's done enough of that to last Ginny a lifetime. Therefore, hurt Ginny and get something worse in return, alright?" Charlie clarified.

"Understood, I know Ginny is a great and special girl. I will never intentionally hurt her," Blaise told him.

Charlie made his way over to the rest of Ginny's brothers who had already questioned him. Blaise meant every word he had told each and every one of them. He liked Ginny and if he could help it, he would make sure bungee jumping wouldn't be the last date they had.

"How are you holding up?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not too bad, I guess the worst is yet to come," he nudged his head towards Ron.

"Yes, well he can be a git at times. I know I shouldn't say that being as I'm his dad but he holds the longest grudges but just answer his questions and put up with him for a few minutes then Ginny should rescue you," Mr. Weasley replied. "And because I know this whole thing is a fake I guess I don't have much to tell you."

"But sir, what if I'd rather it not be a fake?" Blaise asked cautiously

Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow at him, "Have you developed feelings for my daughter?"

"I think so, but if you don't approve then this will be the last time I see her. I don't want anything to ruin or make work uncomfortable," Blaise said nervously.

"How could I disapprove? You two look so happy together. This is fantastic actually," Mr. Weasley responded with glee.

"Really? That's great sir," Blaise was relieved.

"Anyways I must get going," Mr. Weasley said as he turned away. "Oh, Harry and Cho have arrived. That means you might get out of this grilling for awhile and have some fun."

Mr. Weasley was right. Mrs. Weasley and Ron went to greet Harry and Cho, forgetting about him. Then soon the guests arrived and he was surrounded by old classmates. No one really talked to him, probably because in their eyes he was an enemy to Harry and couldn't be trusted. He eventually found his way to Ginny.

"How'd it go?"

"Not half as bad as I excepted," Blasie said smiling.

"Well that's good to hear. Let's go get some food then."

_A/N: I'm back from my vacation but going on another one so I'll update as much as possible before I leave. Hope everyone likes this chapter. _

_Anime4u2 - Blaise does go through lots of lectures, but Ginny'll make it up to him. Thanks for reviewing. _

_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – I'm glad you like the reactions and hopefully you'll like the lectures too. Thanks for the review. _

_cocoa-latte – Thanks for reviewing. Ron will eventually see how happy Ginny is but Harry will still be a git and try to change his mind. _

_sunflowerchild – Wow, thanks. I'm glad you liked it even though it's not your favourite ship. Hope it will still be interesting and enjoyable for you. _

_filthylittlemubblood – I'm glad you like it even if it's not Draco/Hermione. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Tiarwen – Thanks for the review. That's good that it's different, right? Well I hope you continue to like it. _

_Enigma and Sphinx – I know Harry is kind of out of character but I needed him like that for the whole plot to start. I'm glad you think it's unique though. Thanks for the review. _

_ExtremeDancer – Thanks, I'm glad it doesn't look like a quick chapter and that it's up to par __J _

_Ehlonna – Thanks for the review and hope you like the talks with Blaise, like you did the reactions. _

_Tristanlover59 – Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it. _

_superspunky7 – I know, the chapter was really short and I'm really sorry. Hope this one is longer and more satisfying. Thanks for the review. _

_padfootedmoony – Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the next chapter. _

_louey31 – Thanks. I'm pleased you think it comes together good. _


	7. Parting words

After boring speeches and fabulous food, Blaise followed Ginny into the kitchen. She needed to make sure everyone was doing their job and wanted to get away from all the staring. Everyone was working well so Ginny brought Blaise outside, using the kitchen exit doors, and sat down on the stairs.

"The funny thing is," Ginny confided in Blaise. "Nobody has every stared at me this much; not even when Harry was dating me."

"It's because you are the most gorgeous girl in the room," Blaise whispered in her ear.

Ginny shivered from the cool breeze. Automatically, Blaise took of this jacket and draped it over Ginny's shoulders. "Oh," Ginny looked startled. "Thanks."

"Anything for you Madam."

Ginny giggled at him and swatted at his head playfully. Gazing up at the stars, Ginny sighed, "It's so beautiful out here."

"Yah, it's beautiful from where I'm sitting too," Blaise said staring down at her.

"I meant the sky, you goof," Ginny laughed. "All the stars and the moon. It makes you feel so small. There's all that space out there and we are just little specs, if that."

"Well when you look at it that way of course you feel small. But you aren't really small. One person can change history and how things work in the world, like Potter was the only one who could defeat he-who-must-not-be-named. Of course not many people change the world that much but they still change it. They affect the people they meet in positive and negative ways. They can change people's minds and how they live their lives, so nobody is just a spec. They are dots, that merge and blend into others," Blaise said.

"Wow, you've gone all deep on me. You know all the time I've spend thinking about this kind of stuff I've never thought of it like that. It's an interesting concept. I'll have to think about it and respond later, alright?"

"I'll be waiting for that," Blaise said with a smile. He leaned forward, intending to kiss her when someone opened they door, knocking them both off the steps.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't except you guys to be right there," Bill said sincerely.

"That's alright Bill," Ginny told him as Blaise lifted her off the ground.

"I was coming to get you guys. All the traditional first dances are over with and I thought I could get a dance with my little sis before Blaise takes up all her time," Bill explained.

"Is that ok Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, go have some fun."

"Thanks. I'll see you in a bit. Here's your jacket back," Ginny said as she passed Blaise his jacket and left with her brother. Blaise slipped on his jacket and went back to the room, too.

Ron and Harry spotted him as soon as he entered and cornered him by the drinks.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister?" Ron said.

"Nothing, she was checking on the restaurant staff and then we talked for a bit. She is my date after all so I don't think there's anything wrong with that," Blaise said coolly.

"I don't want my baby sister associating with a Slytherin, and a friend of Malfoy," Ron sneered.

"Being a Slytherin and a friend of Malfoy has nothing to do with this. Malfoy isn't as evil as you think. He's just bitter because he is use to the best. I'm not a bad guy and I want you to accept me and Ginny together but if you don't then I will still see her," Blaise told Ron.

"Wrong. Ginny is too good for you. It will never work out," Harry told him.

"Does that mean you think you were too good for Ginny?" Blaise asked.

"What? N-no…oh course not," Harry stuttered.

"Your stuttering and pausing really convinces me. You broke your heart and then you have the nerve to tell others they aren't good enough. Where the bloody hell do you come off? Ginny is a great girl and I know I'm lucky she picked me of all her options to come here. I know she's too good for me but for some reason she seems to like me and if you respect her at all then you should respect her decision," Blaise said sternly.

Both Ron and Harry were speechless. Blaise smirked at the looks on their faces which brought Harry back to earth. "You are a bloody Slytherin and no Slytherin deserves Ginny. Period."

"Harry, maybe we should leave him alone for now," Ron said. Blaise's speech had given Ron a lot to think about. He still of course didn't like Blaise but as long as he made Ginny happy he would let it go. This was after all suppose to be a happy day.

"No Ron. He doesn't belong here. Look around you. Do you see any former Slytherins? No, that is because none were invited because we don't want them here. We don't want you here. We can't ask you to leave because Ginny would leave with you and you cannot be trusted alone with her. For some stupid reason you have most of her family on your side but I will watch you like a hawk. I have connections and could get you watched 24 hours a day, 7 days a week so watch your back Zabine."

Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok Potter, you send your minions after me. I'm bloody scared," he sneered and turned and walked away.

"He had a point Harry. She chose him and maybe we should give it a rest for right now," Ron said and went after Blaise.

"Do you really mean all of that?" Ron asked.

"Yah, you have a great sister. I came here excepting the worst from you guys and I only got it from you. Your brothers were fairly nice to me considering the circumstances. They made this whole thing a little less hard. I'm not trying to corrupt or seduce your baby sister and I am trying to be friendly here," Blaise explained.

"What did Ginny except from me? I have never liked Slytherins and then she springs one on me and tells me your, her date. Maybe she thought I wouldn't remember you or something, but I did. I know my grudge against Slytherins is stupid but it's hard to beat out, " Ron sighed.

"Would you have rather her come alone and have everyone think she is still hung up on Potter. People would have laughed at her behind her back for coming to her ex-boyfriend's wedding alone," Blaise asked.

"I guess not. It just shocked me. I never thought she'd date a Slytherin after Tom Riddle,"

"I heard about that. You know the Slytherins respected her after she went through all of that, and in her first year as well. Moat people knew her name in our common room and we didn't terrorize her half as much as we would have. Can we please be civil then?" Blaise asked.

"Yah, I guess but that sure as bloody hell doesn't mean I have to like you,"

"Of course not. I wouldn't have it any other way then this," Blaise smiled and got up to go talk to Mrs. Weasley, the last Weasley left.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Weasley?" Blaise asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, and yourself?"

"I'm having a fabulous time. I've had the chance to talk to all of Ginny's brothers. You've raised some excellent children," Blaise complimented.

"Really? That's kind of you to say," Mrs. Weasley blushed. "How did you meet my Ginny?"

"I came in here to get some food and recognized her from Hogwarts so we had some coffee together and caught up. We never really talked at school of course. The whole house rivalry prevented that and I'm disappointed that I hadn't talked to her before," Blaise confessed. He was of course making some of this up. They hadn't had coffee to catch up; in fact they haven't really caught up yet.

"Well you both seem to be happy. I'm sorry I was a little short with everyone at the wedding. It's stressful to plan a wedding you know. Cho's mother helped of course but I felt the need to make Harry's day perfect in every way possible. I didn't want Ginny ruining it," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course not. You wouldn't want all that hard work to go to waste," Blaise replied.

"Yes, and to be honest I thought this whole thing was a way to get Harry angry." Mrs. Weasley confided.

"Really?" Blaise tried to look shocked.

"Yes, you see Ginny took the break up really hard. I don't think she ever got over it," Mrs. Weasley explained as she poured herself another glass of wine. Blaise was starting to think she was a little drunk by the way she was waving her hands around when she talked. "She spent days up in her room, not eating a thing, and then when she finally came down, Harry was over for a visit. She looked calm at first as Harry said hi but then he announced he was dating Cho. Ginny lost it. She yelled at him till she was red in the face and threw a vase at him. Then she proceeded to stomp out of the house. The next thing we knew she was packing her things and moving in with Luna."

Mrs. Weasley downed her glass and poured another, "She never came to the house for weeks. Finally I sent Bill over to convince her to come for dinner. Now she drops by regularly. When Harry is there, she normally just leaves but occasionally she will stay and ignore Harry. That's why I thought it was a fake; something to make Harry jealous. If it is then it's working. He is very mad about it but he is just not showing it. I think he might have some feelings for Ginny still," Mrs. Weasley moved her glass and ended up spilling the continents on Blaise top and pants.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I think I've had a bit too much to drink," Mrs. Weasley slurred.

Ginny, along with Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Harry, had rushed over when they saw what happened.

"What happened here?" Bill asked as he looked at Blaise's clothing.

"I spilled my drink," Mrs. Weasley slurred.

"I think I'm going to get your mum into the kitchen and find something to help her out," Mr. Weasley said as he helped Mrs. Weasley stand up. "Ginny, you take care of Blaise. Maybe bring him home so he can change."

"Sure, dad. You alright Blaise?" Ginny giggled once he parents were gone.

"Ya, it's just a stain."

"I don't think we have been introduced so far this evening, Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I remember you from Hogwarts; top witch in our grade,"

Hermione blushed, "Well, I don't know if I was top witch."

"Who are you kidding? There wasn't a class you didn't master," Blaise complimented.

"So you are Ginny's date, right?" Hermione, still with a blush on her cheek.

"Yes, I am," Blaise said.

"How'd that happen? Ginny never mentioned she spook to you at Hogwarts or after," Hermione commented.

"Yes, I'd like to know the answer to that too," Harry said as Cho came to the group.

"Know the answer to what darling?" Cho glared at Ginny and Blaise.

"How Ginny and Blaise know each other," Harry told her.

"Well I came in here one day to eat and recognized Ginny so we got some coffee and caught up," Blaise explained.

"Then we went to his place and shagged senseless," Ginny finished leaving everyone with their mouth opened, including Blaise.

"YOU WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Ron, calm down this instance. It gets me upset when you are yell," Hermione said sternly. "We shagged when we were at Hogwarts so don't yell at Ginny and Blaise for shagging when they are adults."

"But-but….they hardly knew each other. We'd known each other for years and," Ron started.

"Ron, don't start it" Hermione replied.

"She was just kidding," Blaise clarified. "We haven't shagged. EVER"

"You are such a poor sport Blaise Zabine," Ginny pouted.

"Well I don't want to get my arse kicked by all of your brothers for something I haven't done," Blaise told her.

"And me," Harry told him.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to touch Blaise's arse. No one else, especially you Harry," Ginny said playfully. "And if Blaise does something that makes my brothers want to kick his arse, you will not be included."

"Ginny this is ridiculous. You can't be serious about him. I'm not saying this because he is a Slytherin but look at his background. He has many Death Eaters in his family and he has bad taste in friends," Cho reasoned

"I'm not going to listen to the logic of you," Ginny said coolly.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Cho said angrily.

"You stole my boyfriend from me before so do you really think I'm going to listen to a bloody word you have to say? I don't think so," Ginny replied.

"Ginny, maybe you should bring Blaise home," Bill said.

"Not till I'm done here. I like Blaise. I like him a lot just like I liked Harry. I was devastated when I found out he dumped me because he'd rather go out with you. I'm glad he did though because then I wouldn't be here with Blaise, who is a better guy then Harry ever could be," Ginny yelled.

"No one can be better then my little Harry-poo," Cho sneered.

"Well you have one thing right there; Harry is definitely little," Ginny grinned.

Blaise snorted, trying keep in his laughter. Bill tried, with no success, to keep his grin from showing. Hermione let out a little giggle, which she covered up with a sniffle. Harry sputtered indignantly and Cho looked shocked and raged at the same time. Ron was the only one who was able to speak. "Are you saying that…well…you know…did you have sex with Harry when you were dating?" Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. He glared at Harry, and whispered, "You'd better not have touched her that way."

Blaise looked at Ginny. He really wanted to know the answer to that question too. He knew Ginny thought she loved Harry at the time and a girl who thinks she's in love can do some stupid things.

"Of course not, but I have seen it and it's nothing impressive," Ginny stated.

"Thanks god," Ron sighed.

"It's not true!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, just shut up. It shouldn't matter if I think it's small because I never want to see it again. It should matter if Cho thinks it is or is not because she's stuck with it," Ginny said logically.

"You are just saying that because I dumped you," Harry sneered.

"Ok, let's stop this now. This is suppose to be a fun, happy evening," Hermione sighed.

"It would have been if she hadn't brought HIM," Cho pouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Ginny and Blaise.

"Then ask us to leave," Ginny said simply.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Cho demanded.

"Because then she'd go off with him and do who knows what," Harry said.

"And why do you care what me and Blaise do?" Ginny asked.

"I don't but I don't want you doing something you'll regret," Harry sighed.

"There are only two things in my life I regret," Ginny replied. "Writing in Tom Riddle's diary and dating you."

"But you said you loved me. You can't regret something that was the happiest time in your pathetic life," Harry said with arrogance filling his voice.

Ginny stood there shocked and went to slap him but was held back by Hermione. Blaise made it there before Ron or Bill could do a thing. Blaise punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "She's not pathetic, she's great and you are too much of an arse to ever know how special she is."

Blaise turned towards Ginny, "Let's go, I'd better change."

Ginny was grinning from ear to ear. "Bye Bill, Ron and Hermione. Tell everyone else I will see them tomorrow. I don't plan on returning, so can you tell Luna to close up on her own."

Ginny took Blaise by the arm and went to Blaise's home. "I'd better go change. Make yourself at home Ginny. The living room is the last room through that hallway if you want to wait there."

Ginny followed the hallway, peeking into a few room. 'This place was huge,' Ginny thought to herself. 'It must be 10, maybe 20, times bigger then the Burrow.'

Once she found what she could only assume was the living room, Ginny was shocked to find a man sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He stood up to face her and Ginny was even more shocked to see Draco Malfoy's face.

"Weasley?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, "Malfoy?"

"Yes. Where's Blaise?" Draco questioned.

"He's changing. My mum got a little drunk and when she was talking to him, she spilt her drink all over him," Ginny explained.

Draco smirked, "Sounds like an exciting time at Potter's wedding then."

"You have no idea," Ginny smirked back.

"Well if Blaise has company already I should leave and come back tomorrow morning, or maybe tomorrow evening. You never know how long his company might stay," Draco suggested.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Don't leave on my account. I was probably going to get going myself."

Just then Blaise entered the room and was surprised to see Draco and Ginny both standing there, "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted details about the wedding but since I see you are busy and the night is obviously not over yet, I will leave," Draco explained.

"And I told him not to leave, because I should be leaving anyways. You guys can talk this way," Ginny offered.

"Well I'll walk you to the door then," Blaise replied. "Then I'll come back to help out your curiosity."

"Thanks and it was nice to meet you, Draco," Ginny said.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Ginny. Don't keep Blaise too long when saying good-bye," Draco smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left, with Blaise following behind. "Sorry about him," Blaise said.

"Don't worry about it. I had to leave soon anyways," Ginny replied.

"Of course," Blaise blushed. "I didn't really except you to stay too long but this way it's like your leaving because you him."

"Did you just blush Blaise?" Ginny grinning as they neared the door.

"No, it wasn't a blush. I think maybe you should go home and get some rest if that's what you think you say," Blaise lied and then opened the door for her to leave.

Ginny excepted at least a goodnight kiss or something, but it didn't look like he was planning on giving her one.

Ginny leaned towards him, biting her lip, and said, "Well I guess it's goodnight then,"

She was so close, Blaise would smell her. She smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and leaning against the wall closest to the door. Ginny in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving no more then a small air-pocket between them. Ginny kissed his cheek, then came a little closer to his mouth and kissed him again. She repeated this torture until she was at the edge of his mouth. He could no longer take it so he captured her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

Blaise pulled away, his face flushed, and said, "Now it's goodnight I guess,"

Ginny unwrapped her arms from around his neck and brushed her lips over his, "Ya I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Yah, bungee jumping. Remember?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yah, Bungee jumping. Of course."

"I'll owl you about the times and everything tomorrow. Bye," Ginny said and then left.

"Bloody hell what have I got myself into," Blaise said as he hit himself in the head. "Bungee jumping?"

He made his way back to the living room to find Draco waiting, "Longest goodbye I know of," Draco smirked.

"Oh, shove it Draco."

"So if you aren't going to give me details about the goodnight, then at least give me details about the wedding and everything. That's the only reason I came over," Draco said.

"Alright then," Blaise replied.

Blaise then went on to tell Draco every detail, leaving out the stuff at Ginny's apartment. He told him about everyone's reactions, his lectures and punching the famous Potter in the face.

"You are my hero Blaise Zabini," Draco said with a genuine smile. "Bloody fantastic."

_A/N: I might not be able to update for a week or two and I'm really sorry. I'm going out of town again to visit a friend but when I get back I'll be writing about the bungee jumping, which Blaise is terrified of, so I hope that might make up for it a little bit. Or if I have time I'll finish that chapter before I leave._

_cocoa-latte – Ya I might have added a little spoiler in my response last time. Sorry I couldn't help it  This might be the last you see of Harry and Cho, I'm not really sure yet, but anyways thanks for the review and hope you like this part too._

_Tiarwen – Alright, well that's good that different is good. I hope you do continue to like it and Luna might get with someone, I'm not sure yet. I want to find someone for her but I'm having problems thinking of someone to put her with. If anyone was has any suggestions, I'd appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing._

_Tristanlover59 – Hope you liked the part with Ron talking to Blaise. Thanks for the review._

_louey31 – Well thanks, that's really nice. Hopefully I'll be able to live up to that in my next chapters. Hope you like them!_

_superspunky7 – I'm glad that my chapters have zest. Thanks for the review and Ginny will continue to get Blaise to do what she wants._

_IslandGirl-11 – Blaise will remain unharmed by the Weasley family. I don't want to see him get hurt either. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Casey's-Girl895 – I know, it is really hard to find Ginny/Blaise fic. I'm glad you like mine though and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review._

_ExtremeDancer – Hope the conversation with Ron meets your expectations. Thanks for reviewing._

_IRISHslytherin22 – Ya, that's why I like this pairing too. I like Ginny and Draco too but I'm not sure it's very likely. Thanks for the review and hope you like my version of Harry and Cho._


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise stayed up for a long time talking to Draco about that night. When he told him about the bungee jumping plans, Draco laughed. He couldn't believe Blaise, the one who was terrified to even go on a broom stick was attempting bungee jumping. Draco realized at that moment that Ginny could do his friend a lot of good and lighten him up. This gave him the idea to go visit Ginny that morning to have a little chat.

Ginny was sleeping, lying face down on her bed, when she was woken up by a knock on the door. Dragging her butt out of bed and to the door, she rubbed her eyes to see better. She didn't bother checking to see who was at the door and just opened it. She nearly scream when she saw Draco Malfoy at her door.

The knocking had woken Luna up and she was making her way to the door yelling, "Who the bloody hell is at the fucking door?"

She stood there, shocked to see Draco Malfoy.

"Um…can I come in?" Draco asked awkwardly.

"Oh…yah…sorry about that," Ginny broke out of her silent spell.

"I just wanted to talk about Blaise," Draco started as he sat down on a chair. "He told you about the wedding and the plans you made for after."

Ginny couldn't help but blush, "Really? And what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Blaise is terrified of heights. He fell off of his broom when he was little and broke his arm. He hasn't flown much since. I always try to get him to help me practice but he won't, but you seem to be able to get him to do a lot of things he wouldn't normally do, like agreeing to bungee jump," Draco stated.

"What are you getting at?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to try and get him to ride on a broom stick. You could even just get him on the back of yours," Draco said simply.

"You want me to do something you can't?" Ginny asked. "That would make me better at something."

"Well, yes I suppose it would. You do seem better at persuading Blaise to do things. How you do it, I don't really care to know about and I don't think I'd be able to do persuade him that way. He needs to know there's nothing to be scared of. It's not good to have a fear of heights. It prevents him from doing lots of things."

"Like help you? Well I'll keep that in mind on our date, alright?"

"Great, I really appreciate it. He needs to loosen up a bit. He's a stuffy workman but with some help from you and me he can be an adventurous, wild guy," Draco said with enthusiasm.

"Well I like Blaise the way he is but I'll try and get him to loosen up a bit. Do you want something to drink? Some coffee maybe? I'm going to make myself a cup and change," Ginny offered.

"That'd be great thanks," Draco replied.

Ginny got up and went to the kitchen to start the coffee, then went to her room to change, leaving Luna and Draco alone.

"So…you and Ginny share an apartment and run a restaurant together?" Draco asked to make conversation.

"Yah," Luna replied as she stared off into space.

"You must get sick of each other, having to spend so much time together," Draco said.

"No we have a blasted. It's like school all over again, just with no supervision and alcohol," Luna replied.

"But there was alcohol at school too," Draco pointed out.

"Not in my house," Luna said.

"I forgot it's mostly Slytherin's who did the naughty stuff, like party and drink," Draco smirked.

"Yup, not every house was as wild as yours. Well I don't think any house came close to being as wild as yours. Slytherins bended the rules that way alot," Luna smiled.

Ginny came back with their coffees and they made small talk for the next hour.

"I'd better go send Blaise an owl," Ginny said as she sat up.

"Yah, and I'd better get going anyways. It was nice talking to you both," Draco made his way to the door.

"Drop by the restaurant sometime and we'll give you some of our fabulous food," Luna told him as he left.

Ginny had already sent off her owl to Blaise and received a response. He was going to meet her at the driveway of the Burrow, so there would be no talking to her brothers, then she'd drive them to the bungee jumping place. Ginny was really excited but she had to go visit her family for an hour and then she'd meet Blaise. She put on a white tank top and light green cardio pants and headed to the Burrow.

Everyone greeted her the second she got in the door.

"It's too bad you had to leave so soon last night Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you at all. Your date, Blaise was a nice boy. I talked to him for a bit but I don't remember most of the conversation."

Everyone tried not to laugh. They all knew she was totally drunk that night.

"Well he hasn't said anything about it so it must have been a pleasant conversation," Ginny replied.

"That's good to hear. Do you want something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley said, getting up.

"No thanks. Actually I'm going bungee jumping with Blaise," Ginny told everyone.

"Oh yah, Blaise mentioned that to me the other night," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes and he's meeting me at the end of the driveway in an hour."

"Why not come and meet you at the door?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think last night was good enough. I don't think he wants anymore lectures," Ginny explained.

"Hey! We were good," Fred said.

"Ya and we didn't even play any jokes on him," George smirked.

"I don't think any of us gave him too hard of a lecture. We excepted he'd get that from mum and Ron," Charlie commented.

"He didn't get a hard lecture from me. I was good, I promise," Ron said defensively.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that comment. "You? Good? That's a laugh."

"I'm always good. I have no clue what you are talking about," Ron pouted.

And hour later, Ginny said goodbye to everyone and walked to her car. She waited at the driveway for a few minutes before Blaise appeared. "Waiting long?" he asked.

"No, you ready to go?"

"Sure, just lead the way," Blaise said.

"Well first you have to get into the car," Ginny told him.

"Right, I've never been in a car before," Blaise confessed.

"Well being as you aren't driving, there's no need to worry. Just open the door and hope in," Ginny explained.

They didn't talk that much during the car ride. Blaise was simply amazed that this piece of metal could take them so fast from place to place.

They got to a parking lot and Ginny stopped the car. Blaise got out and noticed they were on top of a cliff. 'Why hadn't I noticed this before?' he thought to himself. He was really starting to freak out.

"Are you alright Blaise?" Ginny asked, with concern.

"Yah, I'm great," Blaise lied.

"Let's get going then."

They walked into the building and were taken to different room to get their gear on. They meet each other outside and walked towards the platform. Blaise looked for a distraction. He noticed there was a farm at the bottom of the cliff. It was really far away, a little too far away for Blaise's likings.

"Ok, so you can go first then, I'll go after, alright?" Ginny asked.

"No I don't like that arrangement. You go first, so I can watch, then I'll go," Blaise said.

"Fine, you big suck," And with no warning Ginny jumped.

Blaise was scared for her. She was going at top speed and it didn't look like she was going to stop before she hit the ground by the farm. He couldn't look. He covered his eyes with his hands, but pecked a bit and seen her bounce back up again, unharmed. That took away a bit of his nerves. When Ginny was done, someone helped her take off the gear.

"So are you ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"No, you know I don't think I can do it. I guess I'm not as adventurous as you," Blaise replied.

"But you said you would," Ginny pouted.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said.

"Well not as sorry as you will be," Ginny said with a smirked.

"Huh?" Blaise asked but he knew soon enough. Ginny took a step towards him and pushed him off the ledge. 'Oh god, I'm going to die," Blaise thought as he plummeted to his death. He got himself ready for the fall but it never came. Instead, he bounced before he hit the ground. He was so relieved. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was rather enjoyable but he vowed he'd never do it again.

Once he was un-harnessed, Ginny came and gave him a small shove, "See? It's a piece of cake. Get into the car and we can drive down to the bottom and watch a few other people jump."

"You could have bloody well killed him. Are you crazy?" Blaise asked as he got into the car.

"Maybe, is that a problem?" Ginny smirked as she drove down the hill.

"If you keep pushing me off a bridge then it might be," Blaise stated.

"Well it looked like you enjoyed yourself, plus you need to get over your fear of heights," Ginny said sternly as she got out of the car.

"That's not the point," Blaise paused. "Wait a minute. How did you know I was afraid of heights? I know I never told you."

'Bloody hell,' Ginny thought. "A little birdie must have told me," Ginny smiled innocently.

"Would that birdie happen to have blonde hair and a trade-mark smirk?" Blaise questioned.

"Sorry, question time is over," Ginny said as she sprinted away towards the farm.

"That bloody prat," Blaise mumbled.

He ran after her, but she was surprisingly fast. Ginny had made it to the farm and was close to the barn when Blaise caught up and grabbed her by the waist. Ginny started to squirm and ended up knocking them both into a pile of hay. Blaise landed on top of Ginny. Seeing his opportunity, he straddled her at the waist and started to tickle her.

Ginny was very ticklish, more ticklish then Blaise excepted. She started to giggle immediately and was soon gasping for air. "Stop Blaise, please," Ginny begged.

Blaise paused to look down at Ginny. Her hair was a mess and filled with hay. Her face was flushed and had some dirt on it, with her chest raising and falling rapidly to regain her breath. He didn't realize how close they were until that moment.

Ginny realized that he had stopped the torment and took advantage of it. She brought her head up and her lips gently grazed his then she captured his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, causing his whole body to be pressed against her. He deepened the kiss but they were interrupted by the sound of a tractor.

Ginny pulled back. "We'd better go. I think the owners of this farm are getting ready to come out here."

Blaise groaned and started to kiss Ginny's neck but soon got up and pulled Ginny up as well. "Alright, I'll bring you home then."

"Actually I'm going to go to my parents place. The whole family is there and Bill is leaving tomorrow with Fleur so I want to say goodbye," Ginny explained. "I didn't have much time when I went over earlier."

"Ok then, I'll bring you there," Blaise said as he pulled a piece of hay out of her hair.

They arrived at the Weasley's house and Blaise decided to go home instead of dropping in to visit the Weasley family. "I have to have a chat with a certain blond haired friend of mine," Blaise told Ginny.

Ginny came into the house and made her way to the living room where her family was.

"Ginny!" Hermione said as he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "What happened to you?"

Ginny had forgotten about the way she looked. Her hair was a mess and filled with pieces of hay. Her clothes were messy too and he had dirt all over herself.

"Umm…I fell into some dirt and hay," Ginny lied.

Her whole family gave her a questioning look. She knew they didn't believe her.

"Did you have a fun date with Blaise?" George asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes I did. Turned out to be very fun," Ginny smiled.

"It would appear that way," Fred said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked.

"Just look at yourself," Ron replied. "You are a mess and do you except us to believe it's from falling."

"Can we change the subject?" Ginny asked. "I came to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur."

"Yes, we can change the subject. Why don't you freshen up and stay for dinner?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Ginny replied.

"And don't think you are getting out of telling me what happened," Hermione whispered to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ginny said as she made her way upstairs.

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was gone for over two weeks, visiting a friend. I had wrote most of the chapter before I left but I hadn't finished it. Next weekend I'm brining my sister to college for a week to help her get settled in so I won't be able to update during that time but then when I get back I'll be able to update more often. That'll be the last time I go out of town so all I'll have is school work and flute to stop me from finishing this. Anyways I hope everyone like this chapter._

_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

_Craziness Is My Gift – I don't have a beta so if you want to beta my story that'd be great. I'll email you about that and writing a story together. Thanks for the review._

_Tristanlover59 – I'm glad you liked the chat between Ron and Blaise and I hope you like this chapter too._

_chamorrobaby – There will hopefully be more of the asshole Harry thing in other chapters. Thanks for reviewing._

_Mix'n'Match3 – Hope you like this chapter too and thanks for the review. – I'm really sorry I didn't get the bungee jumping chapter updated before I leave but I hope you like the way Blaise handles it. Thanks for reviewing._

_IRISHslytherin22 – I know Harry and Cho are OC but it wouldn't work with them in character. I'm going to try to find Draco a girlfriend but I haven't picked one yet. If you have any suggestions I'd appreciate them. I'm not Irish but one of my grandparents are. I wish I was though because I like it there. I visited once and want to go back. Thanks fro the nice review._

_KayKay2007 – Glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for the review. _

_Excuse me Mr. Mister – Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it._

_ExtremeDancer – I know Ron did let Blaise off alittle too easy. I should have added a bit more there. Glad you liked the part where Blaise set Harry straight and thanks for reviewing. _

_fleur-Delacour1010 - Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story._


	9. Invitation

"You think everything's ok with Ginny?" Charlie asked Bill as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Oh course, have you ever seen her this happy before?" Bill chuckled as he sat down on the couch. Ron had already gone home with Hermione, who was not feeling well. Percy had gone home, with his wife, in a huff because George and Fred had tried a new product on him. He said he was not going to speak to them ever again. In fact the only reason he had started to speak to the family again was because of Harry's wedding. Mrs. Weasley was so happy when Percy showed up and was speaking to her. Now that he threatened to never speak to them again because of Fred and George, she went up to her room and everyone excepted she was crying so Mr. Weasley went up to comfort her. Fred and George decided they'd better leave too after the incident. Only Bill, Charlie, Jacqueline, and Fleur were left in the living room.

"But wez man, we do not know?" Fleur said.

"And we knew Harry and look how well that turned out," Jacqueline argued. "I think it's great that your sister's found someone new. After everyone pushing her to find someone, she finally has and everyone is being cautious. Is it because she found the person on her own and it's not someone they hand picked for her?"

"I don't really know, darling. It's just Ginny the only girl and to top it off, the baby of the family. Everyone wants what's best for her but we all don't agree on what that is. For example, for the longest time mum wanted her to get a job as a secretary for the ministry but dad thought that it would be a waste of her talent. Mum had good intentions, like she wanted Ginny safe from harm, but a secretary? I honestly don't know why she thought Ginny would agree. Dad thought an Auror would be good for her. Ginny didn't want to disappoint one of them and please the other so she decided she wouldn't do either of the jobs. That's when she came up with the idea of opening a restaurant." Charlie explained.

"Yes, and mum thought it would all turn out ok because what witch or wizard would want to cook muggle food for muggles. She figured no one would want to open a restaurant with Ginny and she'd go become a secretary. Well, Luna was one person mum did not count on. It wasn't long before Ginny and Luna were opening," Bill smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, it's the same thing now with Blaise?" Jacqueline asked.

"Sort of. Now, I don't mind that Ginny has found somebody but I'm worried she picked him because of his status in the wizarding world and not because she likes him. I think she might have just been looking for a reaction. When Harry broke her heart, she was devastated but the thing that hurt her even more was that everyone didn't blame Harry for long. Soon he was over for supper again and laughing with everyone like nothing had happened. It hurt Ginny so much that she decided leave and move into Luna's muggle apartment," Charlie explained.

"Wow, I never knew wez," Fleur said.

"What exactly happened between Ginny and Harry? No one has ever really told me the whole story," Jacqueline asked.

"Well being as we are on the subject, we might as well. Ginny and Harry had gone out for a short period of time in her fifth year but broke up. Ginny was unhurt by this but then in her sixth year, when Hogwarts was closed, Harry was over at the house and talking to Ginny. From the information I know, Harry kissed her and they were back together after some convincing on Ginny part," Bill started.

"So then the war broke out and mum wouldn't let Ginny fight in the war. She thought Ginny was too young and would get killed so Ginny signed up as a medi-witch and so did Cho. It was the only thing mum approved of Ginny doing that would help in the war. I think Cho signed up because she didn't want to risk her life for the war. At least that's the kind of person she seems like. So as you know, the war went on for almost a year, killing some of our best witches and wizards. Harry went on strong, never really needing the help of medi-witches. Ginny was happy because of that, but missed him terribly. I think that during the war, Ginny fell really hard for Harry, harder then ever. Once Harry killed he-who-must-not-be-named, Harry needed to be sent to a medi-witch for special care," Charlie explained.

"Yes, and at the time, Ginny was helping someone else. Draco Malfoy. Now most people don't know this, but Draco was close to death and Ginny saved him. He had been hit by something, no one really knows what, and was left in the battle field. Ginny had one day had it with her medi-witch duties and ran out into where the battle was taking place. Mum would kill her if she knew about this. Ginny had let off a few curses before she noticed Draco lying in a pool of blood. Our people were retreating because there was nothing more they could do. It was all up to Harry to finish it off now. No one had stopped to help Draco so Ginny mended a few things right there then carried him back to her tents and put him on the bed, mending all his other wounds. When Harry came back, Draco was all healed but unconscious. Really, she could have helped Harry, but when he was brought in he said he wanted Cho to help him," Bill told them.

"That's were I get the idea that he'd been secretly seeing Cho after Ginny and Harry first broke up. It would make sense," Charlie said.

"Yes it would. So anyways, Ginny stayed by Draco till he woke up and from then on they have been civil to each other. I've never seen them together but I don't think Draco would insult the one who saved his life. When Cho was fixing Harry, they supposedly fell in love and Harry realized what he felt for Ginny was sisterly love. And after that he broke her heart and went with Cho," Bill finished.

"Wow," Fleur seemed speechless.

"I never knew it happened like that," Jacqueline said.

"Not many people do. Most just think they grew apart during the war and Cho was there to pick Harry up. It wasn't like that at all though. I can honestly see why Ginny would use Blaise but I really hope she isn't. He seems like a too great of a guy to lose over Harry," Charlie sighed. He wished he knew what was going on in his sister's head.

The next day Luna and Ginny were sitting in their apartment; Blaise had just sent an owl inviting both of the girls over to his place for supper.

"Read it again," Luna said.

"Alright. To Ginny: I had an interesting time yesterday and was wondering if you and Luna would like to come to my place for supper. It may not be what you are use to, being as you are both great cooks, but I'll do my best. From Blaise," Ginny read.

"Well that's stupid. Why would he invite me too?" Luna asked.

Ginny smiled. Luna was such a great friend to have around. Back in Hogwarts, Ginny thought Luna was a bit too out there and dreamy. She'd spend hours thinking and acting like the whole world did not even exist. It amazed Ginny at the time. During Ginny's fifth year, Luna became one of her dearest friends and Ginny got over the dreamy look that would often appear in her eyes.

After the war all that changed. Luna had the opportunity Ginny never got; she got to fight in the war. Ginny never really understood why she did it. To Ginny, Luna didn't seem like the person who'd go off to war and curse people, but she did. When Ginny first seen Luna after the war, she seemed the same, but after talking to her for awhile Ginny noticed that dreamy look had gone. Luna was still a bit out there now, but not the same Luna she had first met at Hogwarts.

"I honestly have no idea why he invited you but you have to come," Ginny said.

"Why do I have to come? It'd be better for you if I didn't," Luna argued.

"But if you don't come, I can't go. It'll look like you aren't going just so me and him can be alone," Ginny started.

"And that's exactly why I won't go; so you guys can be alone," Luna stated.

"But then he might assume things and I don't want that. Please come," Ginny got down on her knees. "See me begging? I desperately need you to come."

"But I don't need to go. I guess I could though. I could see what kind of cook this bloke is. If you guys get serious maybe he'll come over to our place and make supper for us every night," Luna beamed.

"We'll have to suggest that to him," Ginny smiled that her friend was agreeing.

Ginny sent Blaise a response immediately after getting Luna to agree.

"See I told you they'd accept," Blaise boasted.

"What's your point? I don't even know why I accepted," Draco pouted.

"Because it's better then being stuck at home with your mum," Blaise responded.

"Yes, yes but I could have found someone to go to dinner with instead of you, Weasley and Lovegoode," Draco said.

"But no one better then us, right?" Blaise asked.

"Bugger off. Let's start cooking. I can't believe you are actually going to cook. Why not go out and buy some food and say here, look what I cooked for you?" Draco stated.

"Because Ginny deservers better then me just saying I cooked it. She deservers me actually cooking it," Blaise said.

"And what did she ever do to you to get you so mad at her to actually cook for her?" Draco teased. Blaise was a terrible cook and Draco took every opportunity to remind him and tease him about it.

By this time the two were in the kitchen, "Why you annoying little prat, my cooking isn't that bad!" Blaise said angrily as he bent down and opened a door.

"What are you getting?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Blaise grinned wickedly. His hand went into a container and before Draco knew it, he was covered in white powered.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled.

"That's for calling my cooking bad," Blaise smiled as he rinsed the flour off his hand.

"Well it is," Draoc pouted, trying unsuccessfully to brush off the flour in his hair and on his clothes.

"But yours isn't?" Blaise smirked.

"No way in bloody hell," Draco said sternly.

"But come one, for me?" Blaise batted his eyelashes at him, pretending to flirt with him.

"No way," Draco replied.

"Come on, for me? I'm your best friend," Blaise begged.

"No. I don't want to cook for something you need. Go and order out if you are desperate," Draco suggested.

"I said it would be me cooking," Blaise replied.

"Then cook and give Ginny the shocker of her life. It might kill her though so I can see why you wouldn't want to do that," Draco said.

"Could you please do this for me? I'll honestly do anything for you if you do me this tiny favor," Blaise begged.

"Well I guess so…only if I get all the credit," Draco gave in.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get started," Blaise said.

"Oh and you don't come anywhere near the food. You'll mess it up some how just like you always do," Draco added.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to get ready for when they come," Blaise said.

"You so owe me for this and for you ruining my hair with flour. It looked perfect this morning but now it's completely white. I look like an old person," Draco groaned.

"Oh stop whining. Your hair would turn that white someday anyways," Blaise said.

"Take it back," Draco yelled. "I will keep my gorgeous hair and looks till I die!"

"Fine, I'll lie to you only because you are cooking for me. You will keep your gorgeous hair and looks till you die," Blaise smirked.

"Whatever you bloody prat. Get going. Unlike the rest of the people in this room, you have to prepare to look good. To the others, it comes naturally."

"You are so full of yourself," Blaise smiled. Draco had always been full of himself through Hogwarts. After the war, and his near death experience, Draco decided to tone down his obsession with his looks. He even decided to be nicer to people he use to torment. That did not however include Harry, Hermione and Ron. He still took every chance to insult them. Blaise would always tease Draco about his looks, even now, but it was no more then a joke. Draco was no longer totally obsessed with his looks.

Draco started to make a great meal while Blaise went up to his room. His plan was working pretty good. He wasn't sure what Ginny would say but he thought Luna and Draco would make a good couple and Draco needed someone in his life. It seemed like a good match to him. I guess it would all depend on how the evening went.

_A/N: I know this chapter is really short and I'm so sorry. I have to go pack my things because I'm leaving tomorrow to bring my sister to college. After I get back in a week though I'll be able to update more often. I'm sorry for all the times I've been out of town and haven't updated for weeks. Anyways thanks for sticking with it. _

_Tiarwen - Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too._

_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – Hope the explanation for Draco and Luna was good in this chapter. I'm hoping to get the characters more complex during the next few chapters. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing._

_superspunky7 – I figured parties would be something slytherins would do, I'm happy you liked that part. Thanks for the review._

_Tristanlover59 – Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too._

_Mix'n'Match3 – Next time Harry's in it, I'll make sure he's more of a…well jerk. Thanks for the review._

_cocoa-latte – Yah, well if he had his way, he wouldn't have jumped but Ginny helped him out with a little push. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter too._

_ExtremeDancer – No, Draco wouldn't do something like that. He wants a more adventurous Blaise that Ginny can get out of him. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review. _

_princess cythera – Thanks, I'm glad you like the plot and think the pairing is cute. Hope you like this chapter too._

_Ginevra-Malfoy17 – Being as you didn't leave me your email address to tell reply to whether you could translate, I'll tell you here. That'd be great if you did it. I don't mind you translating it at all. And if you want I can even email you the chapters when I post them so you can get them quicker and easier. My email is if you want me to email them to you or anything. I'm really happy you like it enough to want to translate it. Just email me if you need anything on it. _


	10. Getting ready

"What the bloody hell am I going to wear?" Ginny screamed from her room.

"I'm sure Blaise will think you look dead sexy in whatever you wear," Luna screamed back.

"But…" Ginny stared.

"No buts about it Ginny," Luna said as she came in Ginny's room.

Ginny flopped onto her bed. "Why is this so difficult?"

"Because he is special to you; you guys went from getting revenge to falling in love," Luna stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What?" Ginny's head shot up. "I don't love him!"

"Get dressed Gin. And wear the black t-shirt and your favorite jeans. I think it's probably meant to be casual," Luna left Ginny alone.

'What the hell is Luna thinking. We aren't serious or anything so I can't possibly love him. He's an amazing guy and all but this is just a friendly thing, not a love thing. I don't believe in love anymore. I can't! I'm not 100 percent sure my heart can take loving someone else again. I mean, if I do and he rejects me I don't think I could handle that.'

Sighing Ginny dug through her closet to find her black top. 'I hope Blaise doesn't think this is a love thing. I don't want this to turn out sour. It was so fun bungee jumping with him and the wedding turned out to be fantastic. I barely thought about Harry.'

Luna poked her head into the room, "I'm just going to check on the restaurant and then I'll go to Blaise's house. I don't trust Lucy running the restaurant. She's burn it to the ground."

Ginny laughed. "Lucy is going to do fine running the restaurant tonight, but go and I'll meet you there. I just have to finish up my make up and get dressed then I'll be ready to go."

"See you later then," Luna said as she quickly left the building and headed towards the restaurant.

Trust Luna to make Ginny think about things she normally would not. Now all she'd be able to think about is Lucy with a book of matches, laughing menacingly as she light the restaurant on fire and Blaise professing his undying love for her as she ran away.

It's not that the idea of loving Blaise was so horrible. It was not horrible at all, but it definitely was scary. Loving Harry came naturally to her. He was always around and their relationship from friends to lovers did not change much except for the make-out sessions. Him being her brother's best friend made him hang around her a lot so she become very comfortable with him. The feelings she felt for him as a friend just grow to love naturally. Blaise was on a whole different level. She never was his friend before. They never fought life threatening battles together, they never stayed up late talking about the future and their fears. With Blaise, it was like starting new and Ginny liked the idea. She liked it but she had no clue how to handle it. The idea of love never really came up for her. She just assumed it was a friendship with a mix of lust. "I really need to talk to Blaise and figure this all out." Ginny muttered as she left her room all ready to go.

She was in the living room when there was a knock on her door. Ginny was planning on apparating to Blaise but that would have to wait for a second as she got rid of whoever was at her door. She opened the door to see a shocking couple.

"Hey Gin," Cho said perkily.

"Umm…hi you guys. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked Harry and Cho nervously.

"Can we come in?" Harry asked as he inched closer to the door.

"Oh…yah…sure. Actually I was just leaving so can we make this quick?" Ginny asked as she recomposed herself.

"Sure," Cho said as she walked in to the entrance of Ginny and Luna's apartment.

"It's just we haven't spoken much since the wedding. We were just in the neighborhood and thought we would drop in. Where's Luna?" Harry asked as he looked around for her.

Ginny knew they were not in the area and they were just playing at something. Cho was very into her image and would normal not be since in a strictly muggle area unless it was business. This was definitely a business visit. "Luna is checking up on the restaurant, then heading over to a friend's place for dinner where I'm suppose to join her," Ginny explained.

"What friend?" Cho asked as if it was an impossible ideal.

"If you really must know, Blaise and Draco," Ginny replied casually.

"Malofy! That ferret?" Harry yelled. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"What the hell has gotten into me? What about you? Mister all high and mighty as if you know exactly who everyone is and how good of a person they are and if they deserve someone's friendship or trust. Draco and I happen to have gotten over Hogwarts feuds and developed some type of friendship and well you know where I stand with Blaise."

"I know that that scumbag Malfoy definitely does not deserve your friendship and neither does Zabini." Harry said.

"Well 'Zabini' as you call him has more then just my friendship but we are not getting into that. What is this really about Harry?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Actually there is a reason me and Cho came to visit and it wasn't to advise you against this 'relationship' with Blaise. If you can call anything a Slytherin has to offer a relationship."

"Yes, we wanted to know if you could come for dinner at our house next Friday. It's kind of a house warming party being as it is the first week in our lovely new home," Cho finished.

"Can I bring Blaise?" Ginny asked, knowing the answer would be no.

"If it makes you come then yes. Your whole family is going to be there and I'm sure they'd love for you to be there," Harry said.

Ginny looked at his suspiciously. 'What is he up to?' she thought. "Alright then, I'll talk it over with Blaise and get back to you on it. I'd better be going though. Bye," Ginny said as she got the couple out the door, she then apparated to Blaise house.

"Is the food almost ready?" Blaise asked as he came into the kitchen.

"No thanks to you, it is. I want full credit for this," Draco said.

"Of course you would but I don't think your head needs to get any larger," Blasé chuckled.

"My head is not larger! Take it back!" Draco yelled as he double checked in the mirror. You can never be too careful about these things. In the wizarding world it is possible someone put a curse on you where your head inflates and Draco was not willing to take any chances of being seen with an abnormally large head.

"Never," Blaise said.

"Well then I'll just have to make you," Draco stated after confirming his head was no larger then before. He leaned across the table and grabbed the left-over icing from the cake me made and smeared it all over Blaise's face.

Blaise stood there shocked for a second before chasing Draco around the house. They were running passed the main entrance when there was a knock on the door and Blaise house elf opened it up to reveal Ginny.

Ginny stood silent for a moment as she observed the scene before her. Then she straight out laughed. Blaise stood with a small blush on his cheeks, which were also full of icing and was holding Draco by the shirt, attempting to strangle him.

"Well this is interesting," Ginny commented.

"He said I had a fat head," Draco pouted.

"He put icing all over my head," Blaise pouted back.

"I can see that. How old are you two anyways. Three? Maybe four?" Ginny asked.

"He started it," Draco said.

"And you needed to put icing all over him like you are a child. Honestly, you need a women in your life to keep you in line," Ginny laughed.

There was another knock on the door and this time it was Luna arriving.

"Hello everyone," she said then looked puzzled at the scene before her.

"Well everyone is here, let's eat," Blaise said as she licked the icing that he had wiped off his face and lead everyone to the kitchen.

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait but I've been having a case of writers block. And I know this chapter is not long and doesn't even start to make up for the long wait but I'll try. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_jessnlozza – Sorry for the spelling mistakes, thanks for reviewing and hope you liked this chapter too._

_thedarklordsonlyheir – I also hope I can work it out and have Draco and Luna together. Thanks for the review. _

_Aleja21 – Thanks for reviewing._

_HarryGinnyfan23 – Glad you liked it and hopefully you'll also like this chapter too._

_Maewolf – Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too._

_BrOnXbOmBeR – I'll do my best to update more. And hopefully it won't take as long as it did this time. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Markusha – Thanks for the review. _

_ExtremeDancer – Sorry for the wait on dinner is going to go but I'm a bit stumped with how it should go but hopefully after reading the whole thing over again I'll be able to come up with something good and it won't take months. _

_zippybn – Yah I really like Blaise and Ginny together too. And really sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. _

_dracos-beautygirl – Thanks for reviewing._

_daretoknow – Sorry about the grammatical errors. I don't have a beta and I'm not too great at finding mistakes when I read over my work. Thanks for the review. _

_Tiarwen – Yeah, I'm not sure if there is a lot of Luna and Draco so hopefully I can make it work out. Thanks for reviewing._

_cocoa-latte – Thanks for the review and hope you liked this chapter too._

_ChamorritaGirl11 – Good that someone else thinks Luna and Draco would make a good couple in this story. Possibly in one of the next few chapters Blaise will get the chance to beat up Harry._

_MIDNIGHT-PIXIE – I'm glad you liked the background info for the last chapter. Thanks for the review._

_princess cythera – Thanks for the really nice review. Hope you like this chapter too._

_Mix'n'Match3 – I'll work on making Harry a jerk in the next chapter. Thanks for the review._

_superspunky7 – I'm glad you are enjoying the plot line. I'll try and remember not to put an e at the end of lovegood next time. Thanks. _


	11. Dinner

Blaise and Draco had cleaned up while Luna and Ginny waited in the dining.

"What was going on with the two of them before I got here?" Luna asked.

"Something about a fat head and fighting with icing," Ginny replied.

"Well you should have helped Blaise by licking it off."

"Luna!" Ginny giggled. "That's terrible. Maybe you should have done the same for Draco then."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Is this some kind of set-up?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Like I'm suppose to believe that when you have that bloody smirk on your face. Draco's the Slytherin sex-god, like he would need or want me in that way."

"Any guy would like you that way. I don't believe you! You helped save the world with everyone and you don't have enough confidence that a guy would want you for either sex or something more."

"I'm the one everyone laughed at during school…"

"Luna, no," Ginny started to interrupt.

"Don't interrupt me Ginny. I know how everyone called me looney. It didn't bother me because I had faith in everything, until the war. I wouldn't have considered for a second then or now that Draco would want me. He's rich, sexy and gorgeous and…"

"Now who could you be talking about?" Draco asked as he and Blaise entered the room.

Luna turned pink. But Ginny saved her by saying, "Don't get such a big head because then Blaise would be right. We were talking about that famous Quidditch player. What is his name again?"

"I can't remember," Luna said softly.

"Well then let's eat and maybe it'll come to you," Blaise smirked.

Ginny walked by him and whispered, "Thank you."

After dinner the four made their way to the living room for some fire-whiskey. Before settling down, Ginny asked Blaise if she could talk to him alone so they left Draco and Luna alone.

"So, you are an amazing cook," Luna said to try to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks. Not many people know that I can cook. It's a little secret," Draco said. The silence started up again, so Draco added, "Are you still into all that stuff you were back at school?"

"Um, no. After the war it seemed kind of pointless. All the death and none of my dad's discoveries could bring them back."

"He died in the war, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Luna said as a tear started down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," Draco said awkwardly. Then he noticed the tear.

He walked over to where she was sitting and gave her a small hug.

"A hug from the Slytherin king? I must be dreaming," Luna said with a smile.

"No dream here," Draco said softly before looking down at her lips.

He couldn't resist. She had looked gorgeous from the moment she walked in. Before either of them was aware of it they were full-on making out on Blaise couch.

"We – should – really – stop – before – they – get – back," Luna said between breathes.

"Somehow, I think they are doing the same thing, just on a bed," Draco said while he kissed her neck. "Maybe we could go to my place instead though?"

Luna bit her lip _"This can't be happening. Ginny couldn't have been right. He's a sex-god and slept with soo many other girls. This can't be happening but I'm only going to live once. Wait…wasn't he married to Pansey?" _she thought but quickly reminded their recently divorced because she cheated on him. "Alright, let's go."

"Do you think this is very nice of us?" Ginny asked.

"It was your ideal so you cannot back out on me now. No way," Blaise replied.

"But what if there's nothing between them and it's just an awkward silence the entire time?"

"Do you want to go check it out then Gin?"

"Well no because what if they are kissing or more? That would be even worse!"

"Then leave it alone," Blaise paused and looked around. They were in Blaise's study. He had a picture of his father over the fireplace, a couch, bookcases filled with books and a messy desk. It was a typical study, nothing fancy. _'Why did I have to bring her into this boring place to wait?'_ Blaise wondered.

"Sounds like us," Ginny commented, bringing Blaise out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I mean we are alone, like them," Ginny replied as she sat on the couch. "Damn it. I forgot I actually had something to tell you and here I thought we could just make out the whole time."

"You could tell me later," Blaise suggested as he walked sat down beside her.

"No, this is kind of important. I had a visit from Harry and Cho before I came here."

"Oh that must have been so pleasant!"

"Aren't you a sarcastic one, Blaise." Ginny said with a smile. "Well they invited me over for a house warming party where my whole family will be there so I wanted to know if you'd come along and keep me sane?"

"That's all? Go into the lion's den, again?"

"Pretty please?" Ginny begged.

"Anything for you," Blaise said.

Ginny reached up to kiss him. "Now we can make out."

It was nearly midnight when Ginny and Blaise left the study.

"We should have checked in on them along time ago" Ginny worried.

"Well if you hadn't been so bloody distracting then maybe we would have," Blaise smirked.

Smacking him in the arm, Ginny entered the living room to find it empty. "Do you think they got tired of waiting and both went home?"

"Or did they hit it off and go to Draco's place?"

"That's always a possibility I guess."

"Ya, it'd be a nice one considering Draco hasn't been with anyone since he divorced Pansy. He was a mess."

"I think I'm going to head home to see if Luna's there and then get some sleep. I'll see you on Friday" Ginny reached up and kissed Blaise goodbye.

As soon as Ginny left Blaise went upstairs but wouldn't sleep. All he could think about was Ginny. 'People say when you love someone they are all you can think about and all I can think about is her,' Blaise thought to himself.

"You can't love her, you haven't known her for that long," he argued with himself out loud.

'_But that doesn't mean a thing. She is the first thing on my mind when I wake up and go to sleep. It doesn't matter how long I've known her for'_

"But what would mother say?"

"What would I say about what?" someone replied.

Blaise jumped off his bed. "Excuse me?" he asked the person behind his bedroom door.

"Well aren't you going to let your dear old mother inside?"

'_Bloody hell this is bad!'_ Blaise cursed to himself as he went to open his door. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by to see how my son is doing," she paused in the hallway and looked around. "I definitely do not miss this place. I think it was the best idea I had, giving it to you when your father died. My apartment is quite lovely."

"I bet it is. I've been meaning to drop by and see it sometime."

"So what would I say about what?" Mrs. Zabine asked. "Is it about how when I was browsing the Daily Prophet and came across and entire section on the Potter wedding and saw a picture of her son and a Weasley holding hands?"

Blaise was speechless. He didn't know his picture had been taken and he definitely did not know that his mother saw it. "Well it started as a deal."

"And what has it turned in to now?"

"Complicated," Blaise paused. "Very complicated."

"Well why don't you start from the beginning and maybe we could de-complicated it," his mother said in a soft voice.

So that is what Blaise did. He started at the beginning and worked his way to the events that happened that night. He of course glossed over the making out parts.

"Oh my, this does sound serious."

"I know. I just don't know how I feel. It can't be…" Blaise started but was interrupted by his mother saying "Love?"

"Yes, it can't be that right?"

"Well I was thinking that that is what it sounds like. You have to figure out for yourself though whether or not it is. It's getting really late though so I should be getting home. Have fun at the thing at Potter's. What a boar he is," Mrs. Zabine said with a chuckle.

"Goodnight mother."

Blaise went and laid down on his bed. Did he ever have a lot to think about.


End file.
